The Earth Adventures of MonStar!
by brewer235
Summary: A series of One-Shots involving Star and her adventures on earth with her new love Marco! ( MonStar AU: Warning not great at descriptions and also contains Lemons!)
1. One small dare

**(Hello readers! I know its a day late but here is a little Halloween Special I have had just STUCK in my head the past week! Now I know you all are expecting True Love updates but with Broketober with all the games being released I have just been plowing through one after another. Not to mention I sorta OD on candy Halloween lol. Anyway don't worry though the updates are coming and I hope your looking forward to the new season coming up. Anyway I hope you enjoy this and if you do feel free to let me know with a review or PM and as always ENJOY!)**

Marco ran through the woods panting frantically as he tried to evade his pursuer. "I never should have taken that dare!" He thought to himself thinking back to earlier that evening.

It was Halloween and Janna had invited a couple of people over for a "Spooky" Night. Usually, Marco would never care for such events especially with how much Janna loved to tease him, but this party was different for him. Jackie Lynn Thomas was going to be there so of course, Marco couldn't resist a chance to get close to her. At the Party, Janna sat everybody down to do again"Spooky" Rituals and such but more importantly since she knew it would be a chance to tease him some more truth or dare.

At first, things weren't too bad, most people have chosen truth instead of dealing with whatever dares Janna may have. But when it came to Marco's turn he just had to step up to impress Jackie, so he chose dare. Janna grinned knowing this would be fun. "OK, Marco I DARE you to go into the forest down the road." Marco gulped looking over at the shocked faces in the room

"You mean the one that our parents had told us to never go into with all the disappearances? Dude...Marco that would be like crazy brave of you to do." Jackie commented, concreting Marco's resolve to follow through the dare.

It would be simple he thought, just go in find the giant rock in the opening not too far into the woods then walk back out. It wasn't hard to find since all the maps of town shown you just followed where the street ended you would get there. Marco Stood at the end of the road gulping hard as he looked behind at the small crowd of fellow partyers.

"Remember Marco; you gotta touch the rock and then come back." Janna grinned as Jackie stepped forward "Be careful Marco." Jackie said concerned as Marco took a deep breath before making his way into the woods. At first, everything seemed to go pretty smooth. There was still some daylight out, and in truth, the woods were beautiful and peaceful.

It took longer than Marco expected to get to the rock however as the sun had set and night had fallen. After touching the rock, Marco let out a sigh before turning around. "All right Diaz, time to go back." He said to himself as he made his way into the woods again. This time, however, the forest was not the same as when he entered.

The once beautiful scenery was now dark and twisted, and the plants were all disfigured and vile looking. Marco cautiously stepped through the twisted forest; his body trembled as he heard cries and growls in the woods around him as he steadied himself and pressed on. He could feel a shiver down his spine, knowing that something in the woods had set its eyes on him.

At first, it wasn't very noticable, a slight rustling in a bush here and a quiet footstep there but as Marco quickened his pace, the signs became more apparent. Now running for his life from god knows what sort of creature he could hear the loud sounds of it chasing behind him. No matter what kind of obstacle Marco made it over the beast only continued its pursuit. Not even faltering as Marco would pull a branch back before letting loose at the creature, just pausing it for moments before it let out its terrifying growl sending him running again.

Things for him seemed hopeful though as he could make out the edge of the forest. With all his exhausted body's energy he had left Marco sprinted for the border. Letting out a loud gasp for air as he bursts from the bushes out of the woods. As Marco tried to recover himself his heart stopped as he looked up. The once familiar Echo Creek was gone, in its place, a land entirely like nothing Marco had seen.

From multiple moons to the unfamiliar landscape, what was the end of his street was now an expansive field. In the distance, a moat surrounded city sat with a massive castle in the center. The town had the strange look of a medieval city while the castle had a more eastern look to it. Marco couldn't form thoughts or words as he stared in both horror and awe at the lands before him. As Marco began to step forward, he was thrown down to the ground as something wrapped around his legs. In his last conscious breath, Marco screamed as his body was dragged back into the forest to what he was sure was his doom.

 **An Unknown Location**

Marco groaned out as his eyes struggled to open. His dream haunted by the beast that hunted him. As his mind gathered itself Marcos eyes quickly shot open scanning his surroundings. As he tried to move, he found that his arms and legs had been bound he struggled to pull at his bindings as he scanned around. A small part of him wished whatever had hunted him before would have just finished him as he now feared for what else was in store for him.

As he struggled he tried to cry out, but his tired body and dried throat could only manage a dry cough. "Hehehe" He heard from the end of the bed he was bound to as he could barely make out a silhouette of someone. "You put up a good chase...I haven't had that much fun in years." Marco's face went pale as two emerald lizard eyes pierced the darkness.

"Was this the monster chasing me!?" Marco thought as the figure began to climb on the bed. "I think you will do perfectly." Marco could make out the soft voice of a female as the monsters form started to become clear. Marco was shocked to see a woman before him, with lavender skin and moonlight blue hair she crawled her way towards Marco. It wasn't until she was halfway up to him he had noticed something that shocked him.

"Oh, my glob she's naked! OMG, I'm naked!" Marco panicked as the woman giggled seeing the now dark red look on Marco's face. "Dont worry, I took care of those pesky clothes you had on. You won't be needing them anymore." She grinned showing off her sharp razor like teeth as making Marco's heart feel like it was going to explode. She stopped halfway up Marco sitting up as a long tail made its way from the shadows resting on Marco's chest.

Marco tried to speak up but was stopped as the tail pressed against his lips. "Shhhh don't you worry a bit, I'll take "GOOD" care of you, after all, you do look good enough to eat you know.." She giggled as Marco looked like he was about to faint. As he mumbled into her tail, his thoughts were halted by a moan as he felt her hands against his crotch, her touch sending mind-numbing waves through his body.

"Good..it seems like it worked perfectly, I'll have to thank my mom for having that spellbook in her room." The girl giggled as he began stroking Marco's now rock hard cock. "Does that feel good? I take it you have never been touched like this before judging by your intense reaction." She leaned down resting her lips right beside Marco's ears as she continued to stroke his cock. "Good...I wanted my prize to be unspoiled." She whispered sending a cold chill down Marco's spine.

"Oh god is she going to rape me then eat me!?" Marco panicked as she sat back up continuing to stroke Marco's cock. "Mmmm I get so...excited after a hunt like that.." She wiggled forward making Marco moan as her dripping fold rubbed against his cock. "Mmmm your so..warm.." She cooed as she started to rock her hips back and forth making her body tremble as with excitement. "Mmmmm that feels amazing.." She moaned as her hands rocked back and forth against Marco's chest.

As much as Marco tried even with his sore and tired body, he could contain his monies from the new feelings coursing through him. He had always imagined his first time would be with Jackie, but here he was at the mercy of a lizard woman. She leaned down capturing his lips as her long tongue invaded his mouth dominating his tongue with hers as she continued to grind against his member.

After asserting her dominance over Marco's mouth, she released him before reaching down to grab his cock, positioning it before slowly lowering herself down taking Marco's cock into her hot folds. "Mmmmm FUCK!" She moaned with a smile as took all of Marco's cock into her. Marco could feel her trembling as her face winced for a moment as he thought to himself that she couldn't be a virgin too, could she?

After a moment she began to bounce herself up and down on his cock making them both moan as she steadied herself on Marco's chest. "Y..Yes! This feels amazing!" She moaned as she started to bounce up and down playfully making her c cup breasts bounced up and down. Marco couldn't believe this was happening to him and felt ashamed that in truth, this felt amazing.

Her body seemed to be sucking him in with every bounce. His mind was haunted though by what may await him after this woman has had her way with him. Marco could feel his limit nearing already being so new to such sensations. However, he also could feel the restraints on his arms and legs had come loose as an idea sparked in his mind.

Soon she moved faster and faster before giving one last bounce burying all of Marco's cock inside her as they both moaned. Marco's cum was bursting into her womb from his first sexual orgasm as her walls tightened around his cock, ensuring none of his precious cum got spilled. After four or five good spurts Marco had come down from his orgasm as the woman panted heavily against his chest, still reeling from her own. Marco had decided that if he was to get out of here, he had to take a chance as he quickly tugged at his bindings pulling them free as he flipped the woman on the bed catching her by surprise.

Marco grabbed her leg lifting it up before slamming his cock back into her making her squeak as he started to thrust away at her. "N...Noooo!" She moaned as Marco began to assault her full womb with his cock. "If I can just..wear her out.." Marco repeated in his mind as he felt her tail coiled around his waist. It didn't take but a few minutes before he could feel her walls tightening around his cock again as she moaned incoherently. Marco was not about to take a chance though as he flipped her onto her hands and knees continuing to fuck her orgasm shook body.

"Im...suppose...to be...control.." She moaned as her hands gave out leaving her ass in the air as Marco sped up his pace thrusting harder and faster. Marco only hoped that he would have the energy he needed as his sweat dripped from his brow. He could feel his orgasm approaching as he leaned down resting himself against her back before giving her one final thrust before letting loose his cum into her already crowded womb again. After pumping what was left in his balls into her, they both collapsed onto the bed.

The woman couldnt form words as she rested herself against Marco's chest, a look of satisfied stupor on her face as she snuggled against him. Marco knew that this was his only chance to escape as he tried to move himself. For some reason though as if his senses had been suddenly restored to him he couldn't help but notice how soft her skin was despite its somewhat scaly appearance. On top of that, her hair and skin had the sweet scent of lavender and honey to it that flooded his already exhausted mind. As Marco screamed to himself to run his body had been defeated as his world began to go black and he drifted off to sleep.

 **The Next Morning**

Marco's eyes burned as the suns light assaulted his senses. He stared up at the ceiling letting out a yawn as he began to stretch he felt a form against him. The memories of the previous night had come flooding back to him as he gulped. His eyes slowly traveled down to see in full the woman who had both hunted and dominated him the night before. To Marco's horror, she was actually...rather cute? Marco's face was red as she nuzzled up against him.

The darkness of night never gave Marco much of a chance to look at her appearance, but now he had a chance to look her over. For starters, she looked like she was about his age, all but maybe a couple of inches shorter she was about his height as well. He could see her long tail resting across his legs, and she had an adorable toothy smile as she slept. These thoughts were short-lived as she started to stir and wake causing Marco's panic to return. As he tried to climb out of bed, he was stopped as her tail tightly wrapped around him.

"Mmmmm is it morning already..." She mumbled letting out a yawn as she stretched rubbing her eyes before looking at Marco. He gulped as she scanned over him with her eyes before grinning showing her teeth as she rolled on top of him. "P.P..Please don't eat me!" Marco begged as tears formed in his eyes, and he turned his head bracing for her bite. "A silence filled the air as he heard small grunts come from her. Marco looked up and saw her trying to contain herself before bursting out laughing as she rolled off him wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Eat you!? Y..You thought I was going to eat you!? HAHAHA!" She laughed gripping her stomach before climbing back onto him giving him an adorable smile. "I would never eat my husband silly." Marco gave her a blank stare as his mind was still processing her words. "Wha...What..?" Just as things seemed they could get any more awkward, he heard a door open and looked over to see a tall woman with the same hair as his captor walk in.

"Star dearie you really shouldn't sleep in...so...late.." She stared in disbelief as she looked Marco in his fear filled eyes before looking up at the girl speechless. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" She nearly roared as the woman climbed off of him "MOM! YOU SHOULD ALWAYS KNOCK FIRST!" Marco waisted no time seeing as how he never thought he would see another human again. "Please, dear glob help!"

 **An Hour Later**

Now Marco sat in a small den, his clothes had been returned to him, but that was little comfort. Next to him sat Star Butterfly, the princess of this place called Mewni. Across from him...sat her mother and father..the king and queen. While it was comforting that her mother at least "Resembled" A human, her father, on the other hand, was a rather tall lizard man in a suit.

Both of them were eyeing up Marco leaving him stiff as stone, barely able to breathe from the pressure of there gaze. "So.." The lizard broke the long silence. "Explain this to me...again." He crossed his arms as Star spoke up. "I don't understand you two! I overheard you talking to Mom how I should be hunting for a suitable prince to marry and then I do, and you get mad at me! What do you want from me!?" She groaned slouching into her chair as she nearly slid onto the floor.

"Star sweetie did you think we LITERALLY meant that!?" Star gave a pouty face looking away. "Well...yeah.I mean I thought that was how you meet daddy. Both of them blushed avoiding each other gaze before her father cleared his throat. "You there..boy." He spoke making Marco stiffen up as sweat dripped from his head. "First of all you can relax son, we do not mean you any harm." Marco let out a loud relieved sigh making Star giggle as he slouched a bit into his chair.

"Second I would like to hear your side of all of this. Do you have a name?" Star gasped crawling up to his chair. "Yeah yeah, what's your name!?" Stars mother could hardly believe that she didn't even know his name considering the circumstance she caught them in. "I...It's Marco...sir."

Her father raised his eyebrow "Marco? Where are you from? And how did you get here." Marco explained to them that he was from Echo Creek on earth and about the Halloween dare that led him into the forest. The man sighed setting down his cup of tea. "Well, I always knew that Forest of Certain Death had many secrets, being able to travel here without scissors comes as little surprise. By the way Marco." The man stood from his chair giving him a small bow.

"My name is King Toffee, and this is my wife, Moon." His wife smiled and gave him a soft nod as Marco tried his best to nod back respectfully. "Marco...you are in a...very..difficult situation," Moon spoke up as she set down her cup. "You see...Star..well..I mean..with what happened.." Toffee interested straightening his tie. "You are now married to my daughter Marco, the future king of Mewni."

Marco could only stare with a blank face as Star had slithered her way into his chair snuggling next to him. "What?" Moon sighed trying to hide her embarrassed face. "Well, Marco it is a custom that we Butterflies save ourselves for our future kings. To give our purity to anyone else is forbidden by our family.

Marco's face became red as he nearly choked on his breath "B...But I'm only seventeen!? I can't get married! Let alone with someone; I don't even know and then becoming a king?" Toffie smirked walking up to him. "Well if you had rather save our family name we could have you beheaded and claim you raped my daughter.." Marco quickly wrapped an arm around Star sweating.

"No, I'm good." He smirked and walked over to his wife. "This does present a...lucritive opportunity" Moon looked at him confused as he stood by her chair. "We have wanted to send Star somewhere she can practice Magic without causing...trouble for the kingdom. Earth did seem like the perfect place to send her. Perhaps this is a blessing in disguise." Moon pondered his words nodding as she stood up as well. "Star dear will let you go and pack your things. I believe we have found an alternative to sending you to St Olga's. Star squealed before dashing out of the room leaving Marco alone still trying to wrap his head around what has happened.

 **Back on Earth**

Marco sat on his couch frozen, across from him were his mother and father. Beside him sat Star, his new wife and her mother and father who have just explained how they have had sex and he is now the future king. Marco had been scolded before, but he was prepared for the scolding of a lifetime for going into the forbidden forest. He closed his eyes bracing only to be shocked by the cheer of his mother and father as they jumped from there seats.

"Congratulations Mijo!" They cheered walking over and giving Star and him tight hugs making Star nearly squeal with Joy. "Look at our boy! A married man! And with such a cutie too!" His mother commented before walking over and giving Moon and Toffee hugs as well. "Oh, Marco we have so much to plan now! A wedding! A honeymoon!" Toffee inturpted them clearing his throat.

"Lets...take things one step at a time. If it is alright with you, we would like for our daughter to stay here on earth for a while. Go to your earth school and such. You will be more than generously compensated for your time and trouble.." Marco's mother walked over giving Star a big hug. "Oh, it is no trouble at all! She is more than happy to stay with us!" We have a room upstairs she can stay in!" Toffee and Moon smiled "Good, well with all of that settled we really must be off dear." Star's mother walked over kissing her on the cheek.

We will be in touch with you tomorrow ok?" She smiled before they walked to the door and out to there waiting for carrige. Marco could hardly believe how accepting his parents were about all of this, though in truth they have always been pretty accepting of people. Marco show your wife to her room would you please? I am going to make a special dinner to celebrate!" Marco groaned grabbing her massive luggage case and dragging it upstairs to the spare room.

"This...is your..room." He panted setting down the case as she gazed around the room. "Hmmmmm...I think I can make this work.." Star pulled out her want before casting a spell "Sparkle Glitter Bomb Expand!" With a bright burst of light, the once plain room had been transformed into an almost multi-story house as Marco looked around in amazement as Star ran over to jump on her bed happily. "Whoa...I wish I had a room like this..." Star gasped excitingly "Really!?" She dashed out into the hall running to his room casting a spell before Marco could catch up. "Mystic Room Suck Transform!" Instead of the bright light, a dark vortex appeared in Marco's room sucking everything in as they screamed before Star slammed the door shut.

"Suck? Suck!? Why was suck in that spell!?" Star gave him big teary puppy eyes. "I'm sorry...it just came out like that..." After everything that has happened in the past day something in Marco snapped as he screamed storming off down the hall to the front door. "Marco..? Star reached to stop him only from having her hand slapped away. "Dont..follow me!" he gave her an angry glare before slamming the front door leaving her standing speechless and guilt-filled.

Marco sat on the park bench under the soft light of the lamp above him. The night air had a small chill to it that didn't bother Marco much with his hoodie. Everything that had happened was still replaying in his mind. In one Halloween night, his whole world had been completely flipped upside down.

He could even explain to his friends what happened and just told them that he had been home the entire time. Now a Magic wielding princess was not only living with him but was his future wife now. He would have to be king one day and rule a kingdom...to most it seemed like a dream. But Marco didn't even know this girl, and had never planned on any of this happening...and he prepares for everything. His thoughts were broken as a soft voice spoke out to him.

"M..Marco.." the familiar voice stuttered as he looked up to see Star. She had tears forming in her eyes as and she looked like she was near death's door. "I..I..I found you..f..finally.." She stuttered through her chattering teeth. "Star what is wrong with you!?" Marco asked standing to his feet. As he touched her shoulder, her skin was cold as ice. "Star your freezing!" Marco quickly took off his hoody putting it on her as she clung to it tightly.

"I...Im..I'm cold blooded...so..I cant...handle..the cold.." Marco wrapped his arm around her pulling her close "We need to get you back in the house before you freeze!" Marco quickly rushed back to his house with Star in his arms. Fortunately, Star's room had a fireplace in it as Marco tossed in what was left of his old wooden chair and bed frame into the fire. "M..my clothes...take...my clothes..off.." Star stuttered trying to take off her clothes with her trembling hands. Marco blushed but didn't give a second thought as he helped her out of her dress and clothes letting her naked form lay down on the fur rug in front of the fire.

Marco turned dark red looking away "Is that better..? I can go get some hot choc.." He was cut off as her tail grabbed his arm pulling him to the floor next to her as she tightly wrapped herself around him. Ne..Ne...Need more.." she stuttered as she desperately clawed away at Marco's clothes stripping him completely. "S..Star what if my parents.." Marco felt her still Ice skin as he swallowed deciding to not fight against this for once as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around Star.

Star let out a happy moan as she buried herself in Marco's chest, trying to capture as much heat as she could as her shivers slowly began to fade away. Marco had reached and grabbed a blanket he had pulled from her bed covering them both. "M...Marco.," Star said softly after resting in his arms for a while. " Y..Yes Star..?" Marco said avoiding looking at her naked form. "I...I'm sorry... I've come in and just..I feel like I have ruined everything for you.." Marco sighed resting his head on hers.

"It's not..I mean you haven't ruined everything its just.." Star looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I just...I have..some self-control issues and I just..Act without giving much thought..." Marco sighed "You haven't ruined anything Star..its just..all this happened so fast...and I mean..I don't even really know you at all." Star blushed pulling Marco down to her level. "Would...would you...want to get to know me..? I mean...I'm part...monster you know.." Marco blushed at how cute her face was with her blushed cheeks against her lavender skin and her small pink hearts on her cheeks.

"I...think that would be nice.." Marco muttered as they both shared an awkward moment together. "Well...I should probably get to the couch downstairs since...you know..my room." Marco started to get up but was stopped as Star pulled him back into the ground standing up instead taking the blanket. "Marco...were married silly...you can stay with me..in my bed." She looked over her shoulder before strutting over to her bed, letting Marco gaze at her beautiful form.

"I..I mean..what if..my." She giggled sitting on the edge before spreading her arms out. "Come to me Marco...its cold alone.." Marco's protests were silenced as he was captured by her beauty, standing to his feet he walked over to her bed as she wrapped her arms around his chest before pulling him into her embrace.

Star's lips captured Marco's lips letting Marco's hands caress along her sides as she moaned. His hands made there way up to her breasts as Marco softly kissed along her collar. Neither of them had much experience doing any of this, but it seemed that their bodies knew what to do on there own as Marco's lips captured Star's nipple making her moan out. Star's tail came around wrapping around Marco's stiff cock as it pumped it.

"Oh..Marco!" Star moaned as his kisses traveled up to her neck before he locked his gaze with hers before their lips met for a passionate kiss. Both of their bodies were aching for each other. Between both of there Hormones and sexual desires, they couldn't hold back any longer as Marco positioned his cock against her folds before slowly sliding into her as her hands ran through his dark hair.

"Oh, Marco...I..I love you.." She moaned into his ear before pulling him into a kiss as Marco began to thrust himself in and out of her delicate flower. "Marco...your so gentle with me.." She moaned as her soft tail wrapped softly around his neck. Marco planted soft kisses along her tail making her moan as she gripped him tighter. "Marco I...I'm so close..." Star moaned as Marco's pace quickened. "M...Me too Star..." Marco moaned as he moved faster and harder before finally reaching his peak with her as they both moaned in ecstasy.

Marco's seed filled Star's baby carriage as Star's small claws dug into his back as her body tensed up from her orgasm. After coming down together from their high, Marco tucked them both into the bed as Star was already fast asleep in his arms. Marco yawned reaching over and turned off the lamp before nuzzling into her beautiful hair, sleeping as well as he pondered what adventures await him and Star in there future together.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hello readers! WOW WHAT A SEASON! lol, its been quite the ride so far. I like how they have been managing Star and Tom's relationship but man I cant help feel my heart break after lava lake beach, poor Marco :,(. But I still feel they will get together in the future. One thing is for sure this season has gotten me all spurred to write again! So I converted my Halloween special to a Monstar story! I was also SUPER excited to get a reply saying they added Higgs to the charater list so I may do some of the current season, (and add maybe an eclipsa chapter to this one) later but first I must finish True Love. As always if you enjoy the chapter or just want to vent about the new season lol feel free to leave a review or PM me letting me know what you think and as always ENJOY!)**

Marco moaned as the morning light caressed his cheek. As he stretched, he felt a familiar form against him. After wiping the crust from his eyes, he saw resting beside him his new betrothed. Star was still fast asleep, her hair a mess as she snored with a toothy grin. Marco blushed remembering the events of the past days and nights as he smiled softly.

He ran his hand through her soft blue hair giving her a small shake. "Star. It's time to wake up. We have to get ready for your first day of school." She let out a growl as she nuzzled into her pillow. "Uggg...no.." Marco gave her another small nudge before kissing her hair. "Come on. We need to shower and get ready; I'm sure my mom has breakfast ready as well." Star's tail perked up, the idea of food to fill her empty belly.

Marco smiled seeing her tail react. "Ill even get the shower nice and hot for you." Marco moved, climbing off the bed as he made his way out of Star's room, making sure not to get caught by his parents. He was sure they would be somewhat understanding of the situation but wouldn't approve of there late night "Activities." Marco slipped into the bathroom turning on the hot water before stepping in with a sigh. He figured it would be a good idea not to smell like sweat and sex after returning to school with all that has happened. He didn't want that kind of rumors to spread around.

As Marco scrubbed himself with his body wash, he wasn't prepared for a pair of soft claws wrapped around him making him squeak in surprise. Marco heard a giggle as he quickly turned to see Stars naked form, her long blue hair covering her. "How is the water?" She moved past Marco letting the hot water rain over her as she gave a happy sigh. "Mmmmm that feels amazing.." She spun around letting the water caress all over her. Marco couldn't help but smile as she gave him a grin.

"This "Shower" is amazing! We only have baths in the palace, and they never get this hot!" Star continued to coat herself with hot water as Marco blushed. "Well don't forget you need to get clean, I have some body wash and shampoo you can use, but we can get your own later today. As Marco handed her the bottle of shampoo, he was shocked to feel Star's tail coiled around his member.

"Marco, you dirty boy, look how excited you are." Star teased pressing herself against Marco moving herself up and down as her breasts lathered against his chest. "You know, maybe we should get "Dirty" in the shower.." Marco trembled trying his best to maintain his composure. "H...How about tonight? I'm sure your pretty hungry.." As if suddenly remembering her tail retreated as her stomach growled.

After cleaning off, Marco sat on the bathroom counter with Star in front of him. He ran his comb through her long hair making her nearly purr. "Thank you, Marco, having my hair combed feels sooooo good, normally its a mess.." Marco smiled setting down the comb. "Its no problem, you have beautiful hair." Star blushed embarrassed by his compliment as he climbed off the counter.

"Now go get dressed, I'll meet you downstairs in the kitchen for breakfast." Marco wrapped a towel around his waist before walking off to his room. After changing into his usual look, he walked down the stair's smelling breakfast as his stomach growled. As Marco turned the corner, he saw Star already sitting, nearly bouncing out of her seat as she waited for Marco. As she saw him, she grinned waving her hand, motioning him to the seat next to her.

"Good morning Marco." His mother smiled walking over and setting down a large plate of pancakes and eggs on the table. "I hope you two are hungry. Are you excited about your first day at school Star?" Star grinned nodding her head. "I can't wait! I want Marco to show me everything about the school! I can't also wait to learn all there is about the earth!" Angie smiled setting Star's food in front of her before walking back over too the stove.

"Well eat up you too! I don't want you going to school on an empty stomach." Before she could even turn, Star had already torn through her food with monster speed holding her plate up. "More please!" Angie Smiled whistling happily as she cooked up some more food. "Lucky for you my mom and dad love to cook. That's where I got my skills from." Marco said confidently as his mother walked over to another plate. "Its also where he gets his cute charm from." She teased pinching his cheek making him blush.

After devouring several plates of food Marco and Star now sat on the bus. Star could barely stay in her seat as she stuck her head out the window, waving and looking in awe at all the sights around her. It filled Marco with a warm and fuzzy joy seeing her so excited about things that have long lost there wonder to him. He knew having her in his life was probably going to change a lot of stuff for the weirder, especially with her being a "Magic" Princess from another dimension, but regardless Marco was eager to see what would come.

He could hear whispers around the bus as people glanced over at them both, most curious about the Star's monster-like appearance. Marco hoped that there wouldn't be any problem's with rumors about her or any bullying as the bus pulled up to the school. Things seemed rocky at first as they walked through the halls, Star wrapped around Marco's arm as she knawed on her wand trying to contain her excitement and curiosity. Then Janna approached, making Marco gulped as he had prayed not to run into her so soon. "So Marco, care to explain who your friend is? Did you sneak off to her house during our party you sly dog? Dig the lizard getup."

Janna smirked at Star grinned. Before Marco could even peep a word, Star exploded with joy. "I'm Star Butterfly!" She waved her wand through the air creating a rainbow before it caught fire. "Uhhh.." Janna stared in confusion as Star pulled Marco into a tight hug. "I'm a magical princess from Mewni and Marco is my future husband! I came to live with him on earth, so I could make friends and go to school!"

A LONG silence covered the hall as Marco's face went white, realizing that the floodgates might have just burst open. As he opened his mouth, a crowd of people had swarmed around them. All curious about Star as she grinned. "Can you use magic?" One of the students asked Star nodded "Sure can!" Star pointed her wand turning one of the lockers into a happy snail as it scooted along down the hall making the students "Ooo and Ahhs."

"So are you like..a lizard or something?" Janna asked as Star nodded waiving her tail. "My dads a septarian! My mom says its where I get all my charms from." She wrapped her tail around Marco pulling him to her side. "So are you and Marco like dating?" Jackie Lynn Thomas asked making Marco's heart nearly skip a beat as Star happily replied.

"Yep! More than that! We are engaged!" Gasps filled the hall as some of the girls blushed at the thought while others had looks of confusion. Fortunately for Marco, the ringing of the bell brought him relief as the students rushed off to class. Star looked up confused before turning to Marco. "Are we under attack or something?" Marco sighed. "No...its time for class, follow me Star." He took her hand leading her off to the classroom, though Star could tell something heavy was on his mind.

After an eventful class, with Star giving her desk wings and more people asking her about her different home and upbringing Marco and Star walked out into the hall. Star could tell he was upset and at the first chance, she got she quickly pulled him behind a corner. "Marco.." She asked holding her hands behind her back. "Is something wrong..? You have been acting a little different since we got to school..have I done something I shouldn't have?"

Marco sighed and scratched his head. "It's not that...its just..well I guess I am just still adjusting a bit to everything which has happened, being the "Safe Kid" and all." Star tilted her head curiously "Safe Kid?" Marco blushed avoiding her gaze. "Yeah well...you wear a helmet in the shower one time and get branded for life, I can't help that I take precautions and try and be prepared. I mean I still like to take SOME risks and have excitement in my life, but nobody sees it that way.

I'm a misunderstood bad boy." He looked up furrowing his brow as he saw Star fighting back her laughter. "Misunderstood bad boy?" She giggled before letting out a laugh making Marco blush. "It's true!" Marco was caught by surprise as Star pushed him against the wall, resting her face close to his. "Oh really "Bad Boy" you expect me to believe that?" Marco's face was bright red as his heart race with both excitement and fear they may be caught in such a compromising position. "Star.." Star leaned in as Marco closed his eyes before she giggled. "Marco, your so adorable." Marco gave her a pouty face before she quickly snuck up pressing her lips to his. "Don't worry Marco; maybe you can show me what a "Bad Boy" you are tonight." She giggled before releasing him.

After the final bell rang, Star grabbed Marco by the neck with her tail, dashing out of the classroom on all fours as she grinned. "Star!" Marco coughed as Star leaped down the steps of the school before releasing Marco from her grasp. "Star...you could...have...killed me.." Marco gasped taking in deep breaths as he tried to regain himself. "Sorry Marco, but I wanted you to show me the town today!" Star eagerly bounced up and down as Marco chuckled. "Well yeah, I guess we should also pick you up some stuff from the store." Star took Marco's hand making him blush as they made their way into town.

In town Star "Oooed and Ahhed" at all the sights and different sounds. Cars, stores, playgrounds, public water fountains were all new sights to her. After a tour of the town, Marco and Star walked into the store to pick up some commodities for Star, as they walked down the isle Star went through smelling the shampoos until finding one she favored. As they checked out Star couldn't help but overhear a child with their parent "Mom look its a monster!" The child pointed at Star before his parents pulled him away.

"Don't Stare.." Star rubbed her arm scooting closer to Marco as she gave her a confused look. "Star? Is everything ok?" Star blushed avoiding his gaze. "Y...Yeah...lets just..get home." Star was quiet as they made there way back to the Diaz house. "Marco! Star! Dinner will be ready in an hour." Angie called as they made their way to their rooms. After changing Marco came downstairs seeing Star already in the kitchen. For all of the dinner, her usual upbeat and the energetic mood was replaced with a quiet one as she sat lost in thought. Marco could tell something was wrong when after dinner she walked back upstairs to her room.

After helping his mother with the dishes, Marco walked upstairs to Star's room giving it a knock. "Star? You alright?" After hearing no reply, he turned the doorknob opening the door and stepping in. He could see Star's tail sticking out from the large mass of blankets on her bed as he walked over. He sat down patting the blankets. "Star? you in there?" There was no response making Marco concerned as an idea popped into his head. He reached over giving Star's tail a long stroke forcing a muffled moan from the pile of blankets making him chuckle. "Star." Marco reached the top of the blankets pulling them back to reveal Star's red face.

"Marco...am I..like...ugly..or something?" Marco immediately jumped to her side bending down to her face. "Did someone at school call you that? Where are they bullying you?" Star shook her head "NOOO...just...I noticed people in town giving me looks...and that kid..said I was...a monster..." Marco sighed taking the sleeve of his hoody and wiping away her tears. "Star, your..diffrent. But you know what, there is nothing wrong with being different." Marco scooted beside her laying down next to her large cocoon of blankets. "You know...I bet after the town gets to know you more, they will think your great..just as I do." Marco looked over seeing Star's big teary puppy eyes making him blush.

"Di..Did I say something wrong?" Marco let out a cry as he felt Star's hand grab his pulling him into the cocoon with a giggle. Before Marco knew it Star's lips were pressed against his, her tongue teasing his as her claws slithered there way under Marco's shirt. "Star" Marco moaned as her other hand traveled into his pants. "Marco, show me what a "Bad Boy" you are." Star cooed as she helped Marco out of his pesky clothes. After popping them out of there little love cocoon Star straddled Marco, rocking herself back and forth against his stiff cock as Marco's hands groped her soft rear making her moan as her hands ran along his head and through his hair.

Soon Star found herself comfortable on top of Marco, his member resting against her folds as she rocked herself back and forth. "Mmmmm Marco." Star moaned as she kissed his neck. " ..if you keep...im gonna.." Before Marco could finish, they were both shocked as they heard a knock on the door. "Star dearie? Can I come in?" As if in slow motion they heard the door handle turn as Star quickly sat up, popping her head from the top of the pile of blankets. Marco's head trapped between her legs as his mother walked in.

"Star dear have you seen Marco? He is not in his room." Star blushed deeply "Oh...that he..went to the..store, real quick to get me something." As Marco struggled to move from under Star, he found himself face first with her womanhood. Marco's face was dark red with embarrassment but found himself being lured in. Her scent was..intoxicating as he inched closer, his tongue tracing along her before diving in as his lips captured her delicate flower.

Star gasped nearly climaxing from his tongue invading her as Angie gave her a curious look. "Star? Are you ok?" She walked over, seeing Star's face was red as she began to panic. "Y...Yeah, why!?" She sat down on the bed next to her resting her palm against her head. "Your face is red and hot. Are you feeling ok?" As Star went to speak, She felt Marco's tongue double its efforts exploring her inner wall's as she reached down tightly gripping his hair.

"F..FInE! Just...you know..need to stay..warm." Angie gave her a suspicious look before smiling "Well ok sweetie, let Marco know when he gets back I set his hoddies in his room." Angie got up walking over to the door before leaving just as Star lost her cool letting out a moan as her body tensed. Without waisting, a moment Star dived back into the blankets pulling Marco into a deep hard kiss before slamming herself down on his cock. "Glob I NEED your cock so bad Marco." Star moaned as she began to bounce herself on his cock.

Marco happily reached down gripping her ass as he moved his hips in sync with her bouncing. "Yes Marco, fuck me, fuck me like an animal, fill me with your hot seed." Star moaned as she pressed her lips against his neck, making sure to mark her territory for all to see. " ..gonna cum.." Marco moaned as Star moved her body faster. "Yes, cum Marco, Cum inside me!" Star let out a growl like moan as she slammed every inch of Marco into her before feeling his cum burst into her womb.

As Marco's cock throbbed pumping his love into her she wrapped herself tightly around him, both of there bodies coated in sweat as they laid in there sex-fueled sauna. "Marco.." Star purred as her tail wrapped upwards around them both, keeping them close together. "I love you, Marco," Star whispered as she yawned before drifting to sleep.

Marco, not being able to take the heat of there little hot box anymore popped his head from the blankets with a gasp, feeling the fresh air of Star's room crash against his face as he rested his head on her pillow. Marco stared up at the ceiling as he could feel Star curl up on top of him. He smiled thinking about how exciting things have gotten since she arrived. Though he still wasn't sure about the whole marriage thing, he did know that having her around was just what his life needed and that he was finding himself falling more and more in love with her every day.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hello Readers! So glad you could join me for another MonStar chapter, I am really in love with this story lol, something about Monster Star is just adorable to me, Also if your following me don't be alarmed by the Spanish playing with fire story I made, it was requested of me to post it in Spanish. Also if you haven't checked already a big shout out to WikiSorcerer for making a TV Trope page for this, I really am honored lol.** **Anyway as always if you enjoy the chapter or maybe want to see something in the future (Like maybe a moon/Toffee scene) the drop a review or PM me and as always ENJOY!)**

Marco laid in bed, the morning unbroken by the alarm for school since it was Saturday. As Marco let out a yawn, he was greeted by a familiar sight as he rubbed his eye and moistened his dry mouth. Snoring soundly next to him, his betrothed Star Butterfly, in only her bare skin. Her arms and legs sprawled out with a drooly grin on her face as she dreamed.

Marco let out a small sigh, having expected as much as he slowly crept out of his bed. Ever since Star had come to earth, they had "Shared" a bed on occasions, however, most nights they would go there ways sleeping in there own rooms. Star, of course, had no problem with the idea of Marco simply giving his room up to share hers as well as her bed every night. However, Marco insisted at least for a time they have their separate rooms, mostly out of the fear of what not only his but worse Star's father and mother would think.

He was fully aware of the "Dangers" that came with sharing a bed with Star, and while things may be different on Mewni, on earth, they were still underage. As Marco managed to make it to the door, he slowly slid around it before closing it. Unfortunately this day his path to the bathroom was met with an obstacle as his mother stood outside his room, her arms crossed as she gave him a look.

"Go..Good morning mom." Marco blushed as she gave him her piercing gaze. "Marco...we need to talk." Marco rubbed his head nervously avoiding her gaze. "O..K mom, what's the matter?" She raised her hand giving him a soft smirk. "We will talk about it after you shower and clean up." She smiled walking off to the stairs. "And please be sure to wake Star up when you get back, she needs to come downstairs too." She commented before disappearing downstairs leaving Marco embarrassed and red in the face.

Now both Marco and Star sat in the kitchen, in front of them Mr. and Mrs. Diaz sat across the table from them. "Star..." Angie finally spoke up clearing the dense silence. "How often have you been..."Sharing" a bed with Marco?" She asked bluntly making her already dark face turn darker as her tail rested in her lap. "Well...I mean...kinda...every...night.." She said softly earning her a surprised look from both of them.

"It..It's not intentional though! Please PLEASE don't tell my parents! I have been trying to stay in my room but I just...wake up in Marco's bed most nights. I have tried to get comfortable in my bed but I just..cant..so..I kinda sleepwalk into Marcos.." They looked over at Marco who gave an embarrassed nod confirming first had his witness to her coming into his room. Angie sighed as she lifted her cup of tea giving it a sip.

"Look kids...we know you two have been intimate here." Marco nearly choked on his spit hearing that their activities have not gone unnoticed. "Mom! It's not what you think!" Marco quickly waived his hands trying his best to think up some excuse he could make before being stopped by his father. "Marco please, relax my son. It is all right, We both know you are at that age where you are beginning to uncover those feelings for each other. That is not why we called you down here."

Marco and Star stared at them in shock giving them confused looks. "Your not?" they said in unison as his mother laughed. "Of course not, it does have to do with that, however." She looked over at her husband who smiled at her. "Marco, Star, I'm sure you both know that being that...Intimate at your age is frowned upon here, and your mother and I cannot approve of you doing such things under our roof." Star reached down squeezing her tail as she burned with embarrassment and shame. "HOWEVER" his mother spoke up giving Star a smile

"I know you have feelings for our son, and its only natural for you to express them, I was just the same at your age Star." She looked up giving Angie a soft smile before reaching under the table to hold Marco's hand. "That being said though, you need to do something to keep yourself in your room during the nights. We might be understanding, but other's might not be."

Marco nodded before his mother got up and walked over giving them both pecks on the cheeks "I trust you both can come up with SOMETHING to solve your sleepwalking." She smiled before walking out of the kitchen with her husband as they set left to attend their weekend chores. "Marco let out a loud sigh slumping into his chair. "Oh my god I can't believe they know...and we had to talk about it.." He pulled his hood over his face as Star looked over concerned.

"I'm sorry Marco...I just don't know what we can do about it...at least they are not mad." He poked his face from his hoody "Yeah...though I would hate to have that talk with yours..." Star giggled "Yeah, daddy can be a bit...overprotective." Marco let out a sigh standing up with Star as they made their way to her bedroom. "Ok, Star...so what is it that you cant get comfortable?"

He flopped himself down on her bed "Its comfortable to me.." Star sighed sitting down and running a comb through her hair. "I don't know...its just...not.." Marco sighed getting up and walked over. "Well...maybe we could get you some new bedding? Maybe a more comfortable pillow?" Star sat thinking with her chin in her hand as she thought to herself, stopping as she glanced at the dimensional scissors next to them.

"Quest Buy!" Star jumped up with a grin as Marco gave her a confused look. "Quest Buy?" He tilted his head as she nodded bouncing in place. "You can get ANYTHING at Quest Buy!" She reached over grabbing the dimensional scissors before tearing a hole. "Come on Marco lets go!" She grabbed his hand pulling him through as they came out in the labyrinth-like store.

"Welcome to Quest Buy!" Marco scanned around seeing all of the odd denizens shopping throughout the store. "So is this like...a department store?" He asked as he gazed over the shelf looking at the bizarre assortment of severed hands for sale. Star Oooed and Ahhed at the products before taking Marco's hand in hers. "Come on! Let's go! It's rumored that somewhere in this store is the universes most comfortable pillow! Maybe that is just what I need."

Star pulled Marco as they started their way through the maze. While he couldn't help but wonder who would possibly buy some of the products in this place, there were a few things catching his eye, security wallets, cans of fire repellent, even a huge selection of red odds. "So...Star do you know were this pillow is?" Marco looked around as Star hummed happily clinging tightly to him with a smile. "Well...not really, but I am sure we will find it. Besides, there is so much to see here!"

It didn't take long before they had already spent a couple of hours in the store, stopping for some samples here and there before ending in the isle of trampolines for some fun. It took them most of the day, but Star could see it at the end of the aisle, the perfect pillow. "Marco! There it is!" Star bounced. As she started towards it, she was caught by surprise as a couple of armored men stepped in front of her blocking her path. As Marco rushed to her side, they turned to see a couple of monsters appear behind them.

"Well well well...Star Butterfly." They both turned to see a small green bird creature resting on a monsters shoulder. "Ludo!" Star growled reaching for her wand. "Ludo? Who is this thing Star?" Marco looked at her confused as she groaned "He is just a loser monster who has been trying to steal my wand. He wants to keep Mewmans and monsters separate, so he is trying to bring my family down."

Ludo growled "It's disgusting what has become of Mewni! Monsters and Mewmans are living together, eating together..making...you!" We want nothing of it! But once I have your wand I can use its powers to make the most powerful empire for monsters to rule!" He laughed as Marco stood dumbstruck. "So let me get this straight...you..a monster, are working with other Mewmans to steal her wand...so you can build an empire to separate monsters from Mewmans?"

Ludo nodded "Well yes, I'm so glad somebody understands us." Marco rubbed his eyes "So you don't see the irony in that?" Ludo looked at him confused as well as the other monsters and Mewmans. "I don't see what you're getting at boy." Marco went to open his mouth but decided it best just to keep quiet before Star decided to begin her offensive. "Rainbow fist punch!" She grinned as her wand blasted two of the knights knocking them into the shelf. "Attack!" Ludo yelled as the monsters began their attack.

Marco struck his fighting stance leaping forward and punching one of the monsters in the gut before throwing it into another one. "Nice throw Marco!" Star cheered before blasting another knight with a narwal. Marco grinned leaping forward and kicked another Monster. "This is awesome!" He cheered before chopping another one in the arm before twirling it into a shelf.

After a thorough thrashing, the monsters and knights all groaned as Ludo smacked one with his staff. "You idiots cant do anything!" He reached into his pockets pulling out his scissors opening a portal as they slowly retreated in. "Don't think this is the last you have seen of us!" He cried before Star cast another narwal blast sending him flying into the portal.

"Holy cow! We fought monsters! And like knights! That was the most fun I have ever had!" Marco cheered before being tackled by Star as she pressed her lips to his. "Marco that was so amazing! I had no idea you knew how to fight!" he blushed scratching his head. "Yeah well.I practice karate a lot, so I know a couple of fighting moves.." She grinned nuzzling his neck. "Maybe you can show me some moves sometime! We can go on so many adventures together!" She jumped to her feet reaching down and pulling him to his. "Come on Marco! The perfect pillow awaits!"

Both teens stared in awe as they stood next to the universes most comfortable pillow. "Sho...Should we touch it..?" Star whispered as Marco reached in picking it p before presenting it to Star. She reached down taking the pillow into her arms as she gave it a big hug. "Ohhhhhh! It's soooooo soft!" She cooed nuzzling her face into it. "It really is perfect." Marco laughed as she took his hand rushing them to the check out lanes.

"Come on Marco! I want to test this baby out!" After waiting in the line for thirty agonizing minutes, they finally made it back to their house, both of them walking through the portal into Star's bedroom. "Man it's already this late? Marco stretched looking over at the clock. It was already nine thirty as the two went downstairs seeing Mr. and Mrs. Diaz with dinner ready.

"There you two are." Angie smiled as they sat down at the table. "Did you two manage to fix your sleeping problem?" She asked with a smile as Star grinned. "We went to quest buy and got the universes most comfortable pillow!" Angie laughed as Star and Marco began to feast on the delicious meal before them. After dinner and helping with the dishes Star and Marco went upstairs, cleaning up before getting ready for bed.

"So you're sure you won't sleep walk?" Marco asked as Star crawled into her bed. "Not a chance, with a pillow this comfortable it is impossible to want to leave." She grinned nuzzling into her pillow as he smiled, pulling the blankets over her. "Well good night Star." He smiled. Before walking away, Star grabbed his hand pulling him back.

"Your forgetting something mister." She grinned before pulling him down into a kiss. "There, now I can go to sleep." She teased before nuzzling back into her bed. Marco blushed before turning off the lights and heading to his room. Fighting monsters having worn him out, he happily plopped onto his bed letting out a relieved sigh as he wiggled his way into his covers. With one last yawn, Marco closed his eyes before drifting off to sleep for the night as well.

Though as the night went on, Marco found his sleep short-lived as familiar noise awoke him. He peeked over, seeing his door slowly opening with a mumbling and still asleep Star standing at his door. "Dang, it Star.," Marco mumbled climbing out of his bed. As he was about to wake her from her sleep, she walked past him, leaving him shocked and surprised as she staggered her way to his bed before plopping down, nuzzling into his pillow.

Marco was embarrassed as she happily kissed and cuddled his pillow as he walked over. He didn't want it to come to this, but for her sake, he would do what he must. Marco reached pulling his pillow from her as she groaned, using it, he leads his sleepwalking princess back to her room. "That's right, follow the pillow Star." He whispered as she inched towards her bed. Marco gently laid his pillow down, replacing it with one of Star's as she climbed into her bed before faceplanting into it. "I guess I'll just take one of yours then," Marco whispered before pulling the covers back up over her.

"Goodnight Star." She smiled getting up to leave before blushing as she turned around planting a soft kiss on her cheek. After returning from Star room Marco sighed, looking at Star's pillow as he set it down on the bed before laying himself down as well. "Well, I guess I can sleep without my pillow, besides..." Marco inhaled deeply letting the scent of Star flood his senses "It smells really nice..." He yawned before finally drifting off into a deep slumber.

 **The Next Morning**

Star yawned as the light of the sun slowly flooded her room. She stretched out feeling around with her hands before being met with a familiar feeling. She looked over seeing Marco nuzzled up against her with a smile, making her grin as he mumbled happily. Star sighed looking around being caught by surprise as she saw Angie peeking into her room. Angie could see the pleading look on Star's face as she gave her puppy eyes.

Angie giggled blowing Star a small kiss before closing the door. Star blushed letting out a soft sigh of relief as she looked down at Marco, her tail wrapped softly around his torso as she pulled him into his embrace, resting his head between her breasts as she nuzzled into his hair. "Rest well my sweet prince." She whispered kissing his head before happily falling back to sleep with her lover in her embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Hello Readers! Here for you is another chapter of your favorite MonStar story! I wanted to get this done before Christmas since I don't know when or how often I can write around that time lol. Anyway I hope you are all enjoying this sweet little story as well as my other ones as well. I also hope your having a merry Christmas (and or happy holidays) Which ever you prefer lol. I will try to get true love finished really quick before I do another Mewburty chapter but lord knows If I will be able lol. ANYWAY if you are enjoying the story or have any suggestions or thoughts feel free to drop me a review or PM letting me know and as always thank you all for your support and ENJOY!)**

Star let out a yawn as her eyes slowly opened, as an unusual sound was echoing through her room. As she slowly regained herself, she popped her head from her cocoon. Star gasped looking over in the mirror "Mom.."

She quickly slithered out of the blankets making it over to the mirror. "Hello, sweetie." Star's mother smiled before realizing the state she was in. "Um..dear...were is your..." Star realizing she was in her bare skin, blushed as her tail slid between her legs and across her breasts. "Sorry...was sleeping when you called." Moon blushed lightly clearing her throat. "Well...you shouldn't sleep in so late..you don't want to make it a bad habit Star."

Star groaned "I know mother...now what is it that you were calling about?" Her mother smiled "Well Star your father and I would like to have you and Marco come for dinner this evening, seeing the...situation, we feel maybe it would be best to get to know him some more."

Star grinned at the idea of Marco being able to spend time with her and her daddy. "Absolutely!" Moon smiled "Well good, we will send someone to pick you up this afternoon, and by the way is Marco awake? That looks like that red hoody he wears over there.."

Star blushed holding her hands behind her. "Umm...no...he...loaned it to me..is all." Moon gave her a look, easily seeing through her daughters lies before her attention was pulled away by a voice calling her. "Mooooooooooooon! Come back to bed!" A groggy voice groaned as she blushed. "Ahem, as I said Star we will see you tonight." And with that, the call ended as Star let out a giggle.

"Staaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrr!" A voice called out as Marco poked his head from the mound of blankets, his eyes still closed as he reached around for her. "Come back to bed...its Sunday...we don't have school. "Star grinned with her razor teeth unable to resist pouncing on her adorable bedmate as she slithered back into the bed pulling Marco down into her embrace as she giggled.

Later that morning Star sat humming and purring happily as Marco ran a comb through her flowing blue hair. "Mmmmm It's so nice to have my hair brushed. It's normally such a pain for me to manage." Star happily hummed as Marco continued.

"Well your the one who rolls around in the dirt and bed, you get it all full of knots." Marco tugged at her head making her groan before pulling the knot out. "I can't help it...its fun." Marco smiled setting the comb down. "They're all set." Star pulled her hair in front of her running her hands through as she rubbed her head against it.

"Ahhh...so nice." Marco got up walking over to the mirror as he looked over his attire. "Star...are you sure its ok for me to dress so...casual..?" She bounced over next to him wrapping her arms around his neck. "Of course! You don't need to dress up on my parent's account! I know I'm not." She smiled pointing at her usual dress she was wearing.

"Besides, I am excited to tell them all about what I have learned here! And see my papa too!" Marco blushed scratching his chin "I hope I don't disappoint you Star...I am still just..you know a plain average guy from earth." Star planted a kiss on Marco's cheek making him turn red as she nuzzled him.

"Its fine Marco..just relax." She gave him a smile that melted his heart as he smiled back before hearing Marco's parents call him. "Star! Marco! Your ride is here!" They both got up heading downstairs were a royal carriage was waiting for them. "Why couldn't we just use the scissors again?" Marco asked as they made their way down. "I told you I am not even supposed to have them; I would get in big trouble if they knew."

Once Marco and Star got into the carriage the driver opened a portal as the horses pulled them through. Marco blushed as Star sat happily beside him, her tail and arm wrapped around him as she grinned. "I am so excited! Arnt, you excited to Marco?" She looked up at him as he nervously scratched his head.

"Y...Yeah.." as the carriage pulled up to the castle gates Star quickly burst from the door. Looking around she saw her mother and father waiting by the door as she grinned sprinting over, leaping into her father's arms. "Pappa!" She squealed as she hung onto him. "There is my little MonStar!" He said happily with a grin as she held her up." As Marco stepped out, he caught her fathers eye as he set down his daughter.

"Oh...I see you brought the Earth boy as well..." Moon bumped him in the side clearing her throat as Toffee regained himself. 'I mean its a pleasure to see you again Marco." Marco approached as Star rushed to his side. "Ohhh Mom, Dad I can't wait to tell you all about my time on Earth! It's been so much fun!"

Moon smiled "Well we would love to hear all about it tonight at dinner dear, why don't you give Marco a proper tour of the castle?" Star's eyes widened as she smiled rushing off past them both with Marco in tow. "Moon dear, are we sure about her being with such a...commoner? I mean he hardly seems like king material." Toffee fixed his tie as Moon gave him a cold glare. "Excuse me?" She asked making him shiver as he waved his hand. "N..nothing..it was just a joke," Moon smirked turning to walk inside. "That's what I thought."

Marco walked with Star through the halls of the castle exploring all sorts of places, from the washroom in the basement to all kinds of secret nooks Star would love to hide and play in. As the day went on Star and Marco were stopped by Toffee as they walked through the hall. "Star dear, would you mind if...Marco..was it? Went into town for a moment to fetch something for me?"

Star gave her dad a curious look "Why don't Marco and I go?" Toffee cleared his throat. "Well, I thought my little MonStar would like to help her mother make dinner tonight for her...boyfriend." Toffee narrowed his eyes at Marco making him go stiff as she grinned. "Ohh! That's a great idea! Its been so long since I have made dinner with mom! Marco, do you mind? The people in town are super nice!" She smiled up at him as he blushed scratching his chin.

"Well I guess I can, I wouldn't mind seeing the town." She squealed bouncing in place before planting a kiss on Marco's cheek. "Thanks, Marco!" and in a heart, beat Star had dashed off down the hall leaving Marco and Toffee standing. "Umm...whe...where should I.." Toffee cut Marco off handing him a piece of paper with directions written on it. "Here is the address, I expect it back to me soon." and with that, he turned and walked off.

Marco walked cautiously through the streets as he looked over the note again and again. Some of the people were giving him looks due to his strange attire, but thankfully Star was right, and most of them were very friendly, and in some instances with a few girls flirty. Marco eventually found his way down an ally as he looked down at the note "This is the right way..." As he continued he found his path blocked by two large monster's, he saw behind him two more blocking his escape. "Looks like someones lost.."

Meanwhile in the kitchen Star hummed happily with Moon as they prepared dinner. "It was so nice of you to come dear, your father and I do miss having you around you know. Him especially, he misses his little girl." Star blushed covering her face. "Mom...your embarrassing me, besides it's not like I'm gone forever, and besides, I have Marco with me." Moon gave her a curious look "By the way Star were is Marco?" Star smiled licking the spoon to one of the dishes.

"Oh, daddy wanted him to go get something in town for dinner." She hummed as her mother set down the bowl she was mixing. "Star...we have everything we need in the kitchen...I never told your father we needed anything." Star's tail stiffened as a shock went through her body, she slowly turned to her mother, her eyes glowing with a fierce fire. "Marco...is in trouble.." Her mother lifted her apron before opening the door. "Hunt him down, I'll follow." She smirked as Star quickly bolted out of the door running on all fours as her mother let down her hair and followed behind.

Marco grunted as one of the monsters kicked him into the wall. He had managed to take down two of them who were face down in one of the dumpsters before the other two managed to get the best of him. "What a pain. Guess we underestimated him a little bit, regardless he's still just a runt."

The monster kicked Marco as he groaned, his face bruised and a small trickle of blood running down his nose. "I..Im not...finished." Marco groaned trying to get to his feet as the monsters laughed. "What a joke, let's finish up and get out payment." As the monster stepped forward, he was caught by surprise as something coiled around his face before slamming him to the ground. "What the glob is that?"

The other monster looked to see the small figure standing with his friend, its lizard eyes piercing through him freezing him with fear. Before he could even react the little girl let out a shriek sending him running in pure terror, though it was no use as she was quickly on him slamming him against the ground with her tail before blasting him with a magic bolt.

The other monsters had gathered on the other side immediately pouring into the streets as they screamed in horror. She was about to give a chance before the groans of Marco caught her attention. As if in an instant Star was back to her usual self as she rushed over to his side. "Marco!" She pulled him up into her arms as he let out a pained groan.

As Star tended to Marco, a figure started to move out of the shadows into the streets before being stopped. "And just were are you going..?" A familiar voice called sending terror through his spine. "Umm...n..nowhere. I was just..out and heard the commotion.." Toffee slowly turned to see Moon, her face cold as she stepped forward grabbing him by his collar. "You...our room...and be strapped in by the time I get there." She pushed him against the wall making him whimper as he quickly crawled and sprinted back to the castle.

Moon walked out as Star helped Marco to his feet. "You poor dear." Moon walked up pulling out a small cloth as she helped wipe away the small trail of blood. "Mom, why would daddy do this?" Moon smiled giving her cheek a soft pinch.

"Star dear...dont hold it against your father...his people have a different way of...accepting people into their families, but don't worry, I will have a STERN talking to him when we get back. Please take Marco back to the castle and clean him up, I will call you both when dinner is ready ok?" Star nodded easily using her strength to lift Marco up surprising him as he blushed as she carried him home.

Once Star had gotten Marco back to her room, she set him down placing a cold cloth against his bruised face. "Thank you.." Marco mumbled diverting his gaze from Star's "Marco...whats the matter?" Star asked gently lifting his face to meet hers. "It's just. I'm sorry you had to save me...I guess your father is right that I am not that strong, no wonder he doesn't want me around.." Star sat beside Marco pulling him against her side.

"Marco...my dad is just..diffrent..like me. He acts cold, but he is not that way Marco, he just...has a hard time letting me go, besides he wouldn't go to these lengths unless he saw potential in you." Marco sighed "Well he is right...I'm not a prince...or a Strong knight...or anything...I'm just a boy from earth who knows some karate... I don't even have a black belt.."

Star sighed and pushed Marco back onto her bed making him grunt before she pinned him down. "Marco.." She whispered as she slowly slid her body against his, resting her head on his neck as she snuggled herself against him. "I don't love you because of your strong Marco," Star whispered planting soft kisses on his collar. "I don't love you because of your wealthy, or royalty, or even famous...none of that matters to me.."

Marco feeling somewhat ashamed by her words rested his face into her soft blue hair. "Then why do you love me...out of anyone you could have..why me.." he asked as she looked up at him with eyes just melted Marco's heart. "I love you Marco...because when I am with you; I can just be me." She pulled him down into a soft kiss before releasing him.

"When I am with you Marco...it doesn't matter that I am a half monster...or a princess...or wealthy or anything, when I am out having fun with you, spending time with you, I can just be myself. And that means more than any strength or money could ever matter to me." Marco's face was red as he fought back his tears. "You couldn't have known that though when you were chasing me in the woods..." He mumbled as Star giggled pulling him down for another kiss.

"Maybe not...but after our first night together..it didn't take me long to know what kind of character you were Marco. That's why I love you soo much...I'm not a monster, or a princess, or half-breed, with you, I am Star Butterfly." Star's tail reached around wiping a tear from Marco's cheek before he pulled his sleeve up to wipe his face. "What can I do though.." Star smiled pressing her forehead against his as she smiled. "Promise you will always be here for me, to laugh...to party...to adventure with. And never stop being yourself, Marco." She whispered before pulling him into a deep kiss,

They laid in each other embrace for a while before a knock on the door echoed through the room. "Star sweetie its time to eat," Moon called as Star helped Marco up off the bed. "Come on Marco." She said with a smile as Marco softly gripped her hand. Once they got to the dining room Star noticed that her father was not present. "Mom was is dad at?" She asked as Marco, and she took their seats.

"Let's just say...he is...tied up..at the moment and will be going without dinner tonight until he learns his lesson later." She said casually as servants brought out the large plates of food. "What did she mean by that?" Marco questioned as Star giggled "Oh nothing..ill tell you later." She grinned giving his rear a soft pinch. Making him squeak as she giggled. "So Marco dear, I wanted to apologize greatly for Star's father, he is a sweet man, he just...can be a little cold at first. Regardless I just wanted you to know that Star speaks very highly of you and I have never seen my little girl happier than she is with you."

Marco blushed squirming with embarrassment. "T...Thank you for your majesty.." Moon laughed "Please Marco just call me Moon, or Mother if you prefer, after all, you are engaged to my little Star." She teased making Star blush. "Mom.." Moon laughed lifting all of the dense air around them as they started to eat. "So tell me Star, what all are you learning during your time on Earth?"

Star happily began to regale her mother with all of her activities at school like gym and English and math as well as all sorts of amazing sights on earth and her fascination with the toilet and the shower. "Marco, why don't you tell me a little about yourself? I hope sometime we can find the time to come visit your parents and get to know them." Marco scratched his chin "Well I mean, there isn't too much to say.." He blushed as he fiddled his fingers under the table "I cook, clean, practice karate in my free time.."

Moon laughed "You don't have to be so down about it, I understand your dimension isn't as...unique as ours is. But being responsible is a trait of any great ruler Marco." Marco looked up and smiled as Star giggled beside him. "M..Moon, may I ask how you met Star's father?" Moon smiled setting down her fork.

"Well...it was a long time ago when I was young, Mewmans and Monsters sought to form a peace treaty between the races. My mother went to sign the treaty but...well...was..killed, by rebel Monsters. They would have taken my life as well had Toffee not stopped and ended them." Moon rested her head in her hand thinking back.

"Toffee was so torn about what had happened, he offered I take his life as payment for my mothers..but I instead told him he could work by my side to bring the peace she wanted. In time well...I fell in love with that silly fool..and a year after we had founded the treaty between the races, I married him." Moon picked her fork back up taking a bite of her food. "And after that, we had our little Star." She teased as Star tore through a giant leg of meat.

Marco smiled looking over at Star who was blissfully devouring her food. "I hope I can live up to your expectations Moon." Marco blushed as Stars tail rested in his lap. "Marco dear, I have no doubt you will be perfect for our little Star." Star looked at Marco giving him a goofy grin making them all laugh as they continued there meal. After finishing Marco happily helped Moon with some of the dishes as Star played with her tail.

"Why is it you do the dishes instead of the servants?" Marco asked curiously as she laughed "Well yes but that doesn't mean I cant cook and clean too, after all, what queen would ask her servants to do something she couldn't herself?" Marco smiled handing her a plate as they both look back at Star who was still playing around. After the dishes were done Star and Marco headed back up to Star's room after Moon told them she was going to "deal" with her father.

Once they got upstairs Star threw herself onto her bed with a happy sigh "Ahhhhh so full...so happy." Marco smiled taking off his hoody and folding it before joining her on her bed. "Star are you sure well get to school tomorrow on time?" She giggled pulling him into her arms. "Of course! Besides you packed extra clothes for us anyway so its fine!" Marco smiled as she nuzzled and purred into his arms as he scratched her head. Their cute moment was broken through as Marco heard muffled noises through the walls.

"Star what was that?" Marco asked looking around trying to listen closely to the noise. As he listened, he heard the muffled cries again as he turned. "Star! Did you hear that!? That sounded like..your.." He turned around and gulped as he saw Star, stripped of all her clothes as she crawled towards the end of the bed, her tail and hips swaying seductively as her face burned red. "Marco...I think its time we have our..."Fun" too"


	5. Chapter 5 (Real!)

**(Hello READERS! Here for you is another (All though slightly shorter) Chapter of MonStar! I know I have been pretty absent lately but seeing the new episodes of SVFOE has really gotten my creativity spurred! I will admit tho I still am not the best at the Moon/Toffee thing but I think I did an OK job of it. Also there might be a tad more errors in my story since my writing program Grammerly I use expired, hopefully if I get some money at some point Ill renew it for another year. Anyway I am thinking of writing a another SVFOE story with an actual plot and OC! But of course I still have some things to iron out with it and of course it will be after this season ends but look out for a teaser chapter for it I might release. ANYWAY as always if you do enjoy this chapter feel free to drop a PM or review letting me know what you think and as ALWAYS ENJOY!)**

Marco gulped as Star stared him down with a hunger he knew all too well. "Star! Please just..let me undress first!" Marco pleaded as Star gave him a cold stare tapping her fingers on the bed anxiously as her tail wagged back and forth as if counting the seconds as Marco hastily undressed.

After finally undressing Marco walked towards the bed, Star however tired of waiting quickly grabbed him tossing him back against the headboard before pouncing her prey.

Star captured Marcos' lips, forcing her tongue into his mouth as her hands traced softly along his chest. After a moment she pulled herself from him, leaving them both gasping before Star turned herself around, planting her soaked womanhood before Marco as she gently grasped his now stiff cock.

"Mmmmm looks so delicious.." Star teasingly whispered letting her long tongue slowly trace around Marco's tip before using it to pull his skin softly down, revealing his tip. "Such a cutie." Star giggled before running her tongue down his length forcing a moan from her lover.

" ..aaaahhh" Marco moaned leaning his head back as she continued, loving the power she had over her human lover. "Star..it...its too much. I'm gonna!" Just as Marco bucked his hips Star quickly receded leaving him groaning as she smiled. "Ahh..not yet Marco..if you think I would let you cum before I did your mistaken, I would get to work unless you want to be kept on edge ALL night."

Marco panted, planting his hands on her soft rear before diving into her honeypot, leaving Star biting her lip as she moaned. Marco was becoming something of a pro at pleasing her and with every night she was slowly perfecting her lover. Star leaned back down gently cupping Marco's balls as she planted kisses on his member. "I gotta make sure these boys give me all they got." She chuckled to herself as she continued her agonizing tease.

 **ELSEWHERE.**

Toffee panted, the magic cuffs binding him to the bed kept him from moving, the spell on himself kept him from saying a word. "Now now dear, I told you that your punishment would be severe didn't I?" He looked up at Moon, her normal queenly attire traded for a more...dominate one. She sat on the edge of the bed tracing her hand along his stiff member, a smile on her face as Toffee moved his hips with her hand.

"Ahh not quite...you still have a little more punishment left before I let you finish and go." Toffee trembled slightly at the thought of what she had in store for him as she looked at him with pleading eyes. "Ohh now stop you, don't give me those eyes. Its worse enough that Star gets them from you, I won't have you using them for me as well.

Be a good boy and it will be fine." Toffee nodded before noticing a noise coming from the wall. Moon grinned leaning down next to his ear as she caressed along his abs. "It seems your.."Little Monster" takes after her mother huh? Luckily for your, you'll get to hear her claim her king tonight. Consider it as part of your "Punishment" Not that I will be going easy on you.

She chuckled as she reached into the nightstand pulling out a small soft ribbon. Moon stood from the bed moving down and tieing it around his member, making sure it was tight enough to keep him from cumming. "So until your little princess finishes you don't get to either, though is she takes after her mother that might be quite...a...while." Toffee groaned as tears welled in the corners of his eyes.

"Dear you have to let her go someday, she is a woman now, and you need to learn to treat her and Marco like the adults they are. He is family now whether you like him or not. So.." Moon smiled straddling Toffee, positioning his cock against her waiting pussy. "Shall we begin?"

 **BACK IN STAR'S ROOM**

Star moaned out arching her back as Marco's tongue assaulted her sweet spots, savoring the taste of his princess as his hands massaged up her back, occasionally giving her tail a gentle tug. Star knew he was pushing her to her limit quickly, but she had other plans. Before Marco could finish her off she pulled herself from him, quickly spinning around to straddle him.

"Not so fast Marco..I..I don't want things ending just yet." Marco's eyes widened in wonderment as the Moonlight illuminated Star's blue skin, her emerald eyes glittering as a dark blush filled her face. "Wha..Whats that look for..." She moved her tail to cover her delicate breasts as Marco rested his hands gently on her hips. "Sorry! Your...your just so beautiful.." Star felt the shivers go down her spine hearing Marco say such compliments, his words making her heart race even more than it already was.

"Why do you have to be such a cutie.." She cursed softly under her breath before slowly lowering herself down Marco's cock, both of them letting out moans before all of Marco was resting inside her. Star leaned down resting herself on Marco's chest as his arms wrapped around her.

"Star..you feel so amazing" Marco moaned into her ear before she moved to capture his lips again. After an intense kiss Star began bouncing her hips up and down, Marcos cock slamming against her most sacred rooms with every bounce of her hips.

Star wanted to last longer but couldn't stand against Marco's cock being so perfect for her. Luckily she had a plan already as she let out a gasp, her body tightening around Marco's cock as he moaned out too. The pleasure being too much, Star's juices trickled down Marco's cock as she tightly gripped his hair.

Unfortunately for Marco, he found his body not able to reach the peek, only coming close to the edge. Before Marco could make sense of what happened, he heard a small chuckle from Star as she raised herself up. " , Marco...but I don't want this ending just yet." She grinned raising herself from Marco's cock leaving him groaning as he thrust desperately to try and get back inside her, his cock standing painfully erect.

"Mmmm your so egear..no use just keeping to the bed right?" Star giggled climbing off before walking over to a nearby desk bending over. "Marco don't keep me waiting! Get over here and breed me, your princess commands it." She gave him a teasing wink as Marco quickly rose from the bed rushing over before slamming himself back inside her.

Star's eyes rolled back as her tongue hanged from her mouth, climaxing again just from his powerful thrust. For Marco being inside Star was a huge relief, not knowing the spell Star had whispered to keep him "Contained" until she was ready for him to blow. "Ahhhh, Fuck Marco...Keep..ahh thrusting!" Marco eagerly obeyed thrusting like a horned dog into her as he tightly gripped her hips. Star's tail wrapped around his neck as they loud thump of the desk being pushed filled the room.

 **ELSEWHERE...AGAIN**

"Mmmmm FUCK!" Moon moaned out as she rode her bound husband. "Mmmmm I can feel you all pent up, maybe next time you won't cross me so badly, though I know deep down you like this." She teased Toffee who was trying his best to keep himself composed of his wife's "Torture." Moon slowly slid herself down his member letting out a relieved sigh before listening to the sound coming from the other room.

"Ahh, you hear that Toffee? I guess I was right about her taking after me. Seems they have moved to the desk now." Toffee only grunted as he bucked his hip, his body trying desperately to reach a climax she was keeping him from. "Mmmm yes just like that, I'm glad your body knows just the right spots to hit." Moon moaned.

The sweat glistening off her skin, she reached up pulling the bind from her hair letting it flow down freely. "Ahhh, so much better, I know you love it when I wear my hair down, so think of it as a small treat for you." Moon then began rotating her hips as she slowly moved up and down his cock. "Mmmmm I bet you're going to fill me so much that we may have another little one running around the castle."

Moon leaned down before running a finger under Toffee's chin. "Buuuuuttt...you'll have to wait till our little girls done first." Moon panted as she continued pleasuring herself on Toffee's cock. "Ahh..I can *pant* only imagine *pant* what kind of... *moan* things our little girl is doing with poor Marco."

 **BACK TO STAR'S ROOM**

Star was in pure heaven as she dug her claws into Marco's back as he thrust like a wild warnicorn into her. Every thrust was like seemed to bring him ever so close to the release he was seeking. Star figured she had had her fun with him, seeing as how he has been fucking her senseless for the past hour and a half.

She bounced Marco back using her booty leaving him groaning before she leaped over into the bed, spreading herself for him. "Come, Marco, its time to fill me up." She cooed as he climbed up, positioning his tip to her folds before slowly being pushed inside as her tail pulled him closer. As she did Star pulled him to her, whispering softly into his ear before Marco gave a strong thrust into her.

Both of them howling out as Star tightly wrapped her arms and legs around him, keeping his cock deep within as her whole body tensed from her orgasm. Star could feel every throb of Marco's cock as is fired off his children into her waiting womb. Spurt after spurt Marco released his pent-up seed as Star moaned out, loving the amazing feeling of being filled.

After about 17 spurts Marco panted laying between her soft pillows as she kept him in her grasp. Star could feel his seed leaking out with her own juices as her womb overflowed with his cum. "Mmmmm amazing as always.." She cooed running her hand through his hair.

Marco was out cold nuzzling against her with a soft content smile on his face as Star rested her head into his hair. "I love you, Marco." She whispered as her tail pulled the covers over them both, before welcoming sleep herself.

 **MOON'S BEDROOM**

Moon sighed relieved as she laid beside her husband, his arms wrapped around her as he curled up next to her smiling. She ran her hand across her full stomach as he snored softly beside her. "Well, I guess I can't expect you to stay up after one of our longest "Sessions". She giggled to herself.

It sounds like Star was quite pleased with Marco's performance as well. She reached down pulling the covers over her. "I don't think I'll have to worry about your behavior around Marco anytime soon." She reached over planting a kiss on Toffee's cheek before resting on her pillow. "Goodnight dear." She whispered before drifting to sleep.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

Star gave her father a tight hug before leaping over to hug her mother. "Thank you SOOO Much for having us! I promise I will call soon." She smiled before walking back over to Marco who was setting their backpacks into the carriage.

"It was nothing sweetie, we were just happy to get to spend some time with you and Marco." Moon cleared her throat bumping Toffee who blushed. "Y..Yes! Marco, please let me apologize for my actions, I hope you will take care of..Star and come and visit us again." Toffee bowed to Marco making him blush as he waved his hands.

"I..Its nothing! Really! you don't have to apologize." Star and Moon looked at each other before giggling before Star ran over grabbing Marco. "Come on were going to be late!" She climbed into the carriage before closing the door. "BYEEEEEEEEE!" She waived as the carriage rode off through the dimensional portal.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Hello Readers! here for your enjoyment, another MonStar chapter, and an EXTRA long one too. I have to say my hands were on fire typing this one up lol. I HAD planned on updating my Mewburty story but I just kinda hit a writer's block on it so I did this one first, though I will probably update my gravity fall's story next just cuz its been a while. I'm trying to get a schedule set for my updates so bear with me on the delays. ANYWAY as always if you enjoy this chapter feel free to drop me a PM or review letting me know what you think or what you might want to see and as always ENJOY!)**

Star bounced eagerly as the carriage rolled down the dirt road. Marco was sitting beside her with her mother and father sitting across from her. "Star dearie you really should sit still." Her mother said as Star grabbed Marco's arm.

"But mom! I cant! I'm so excited to see grandma!" Marco turned red looking over seeing Toffee giving him daggers for stares before reaching over and gently rubbing Star's tail.

"Come on Star it is dangerous to jump around like that, what if we hit a bump or something?" Star's bounces stopped as she quickly melted into Marco's touch, knawing on her wand as she nearly purred from having her tail scratched.

"Thank you, Marco." Moon smiled as Marco looked down at Star.

"So where exactly are we going Star? I didn't exactly plan on this trip this weekend; it was so sudden." Star smiled leaping up to him.

"Ohhh, Marco! You get to meet grandma at St' Olga's!"

Marco looked at Star with utter confusion. "Um, isn't St' Olgas the place you were terrified of going too?"

Star waved his remark off "Pffff That's just if I am being sent here as a student. Were here as family today!" Marco still didn't understand what was going on nor what the big deal was as he sat back and looked out the window.

As the carriage pulled up to the castle, they were greeted by two odd-looking men dressed in black with glasses, wearing strange masks on their faces. One peered into the carriage before signaling the other to open the gate before they rode up to the castle door. Once they had pulled up and the door was opened for them, two figures came walking down the castle stairs. They only got about half way down before Star bust from the carriage tackling her onto the stairs.

"Grandma!" She squealed giving her a tight hug as the woman laughed.

"Well hello there dear, its soo good to see you Star." Star grinned as her mother cleared her throat stepping out of the carriage.

"Star what did I tell you about tackling your grandmother?"

The woman laughed. "I told you before I don't mind. Besides! It's always a treat to have you here Star." Marco stepped out seeing the woman Star was hugging. She had flowing teal hair and wore a long dark purple dress, on her cheeks were small red spades. from what Marco was told that was usual for members of the butterfly family.

Standing beside her was another woman with white hair dressed in another purple dress with black sleeves, on her cheeks were lavender club-like marks like instead of spades.

"You really should act more like a proper princess young lady." She scolded as Star stuck her tongue out at her.

"As if! Grandma likes me just as I am!"

The other woman laughed. "Now Meteora, no need to be so stiff. it's all good fun." The woman stood to her feet dusting off her dress. She looked down glancing over Moon and Toffee before catching a view of Marco. "Mmmmm now who is this you have brought?" She said licking her lips causing shivers to travel down Marco's spine. Star grinned rushing (and tumbling) down the stars before grabbing Marcos hand and rushing him over to the woman.

"Marco! Meet my grandma Eclipsa! She is the best!"

Marco looked over with confusion the woman before him "Umm she doesn't seem old enough to be your grandma Star."

The woman chuckled flicking her hair to the side. "My my, aren't you the flatterer, Mmmm I like this one.." Marco blushed with embarrassment as Star quickly snatched up his arm.

"Don't get any ideas; this one is mine." She cooed nuzzling into Marco as he moved a hand to rub her hair. Eclipsa laughed as Meteora rolled her eyes.

"I see, well you best keep an eye on him, this place can be dangerous for a young stud like him." She winked before turning back up the stairs.

"Now miss Butterfly, this way to your quarters." Meteora scoffed as a hand full of the strange guards appeared grabbing up their luggage bringing it into the castle. Marco followed close beside Star as Meteora led them to a small room. This inside was nothing special, all but the king size bed inside, a closet, dresser and mirror, and a small door leading to a private bathroom.

"Here is your room Star." She stepped in as the guards set her luggage down.

"Wow Star this place isn't so bad, the bed is huge. "Marco remarked looking around the room.

"This is Star's room; you will be staying in a separate room young man," Meteora stated coldly as a guard grabbed him by the arm before escorting him out.

"Meteora! You cant him sleep in a separate room!" She gave Star a cold stare.

"I absolutely can! This school still has a reputation to uphold! And I won't have you or him interfering with the students! Especially him!"

Star growled, "I'm gonna tell Eclipsa!" Meteora simply chuckled "Go right ahead! See if I care!"

As the two argued as the guards had taken Marco away, down a couple of corridors and up a spiral staircase to a small room in a tower of the castle. Inside was only a small single bed with a desk and chair beside it. The two window room had, but a small lamp was sitting on the counter for light leaving it reasonably dark.

The guards tossed Marco inside before closing the door leaving him confused and along. "Umm...Star..." he said softly. He went to the door to open it but found it wouldn't budge. "Hey!? What the heck?" Marco pulled and pulled with all his might, but the door wouldn't budge. After a few failed attempts he simply gave up, sitting on the bed. "Well...guess this is one way to spend the weekend.." He sighed, laying back into the bed. Fortunately for him, it didn't take but a handful of minutes before a familiar sound came close to the door.

Marco braced as the door burst open and Star leaped onto his tiny bed and onto his lap. "Marco!" Star grinned as another figure stepping into the door.

"There you are, I didn't think Meteora would lock you this far away. I am sorry about my daughter; she's still learning to "Lighten up" more like her mother. Anyway, you two let's head down to the dining room for dinner, I cooked up a special treat just for you Star."

Star grinned taking Marco by the hand as Eclipsa led them down the stairs and through the castle. Marco could help but feel like eyes were watching him from all over, especially when eclipsa led them through a portion of the castle blocked by guards. "So umm...what exactly goes on here? Meteora said this was a school but I don't see any students.."

Eclipsa giggled "Oh there are students here, though I doubt they can handle seeing someone like you here, so it's probably best we avoid them during your stay; they can get quite...excited, at the sight of new faces." Marco's expression turned even more confused as he looked to star beside him whose eyes were darting around as if they could be jumped at any moment.

After a long walk, they finally made it to a large dining hall were Meteora, Toffee, and Moon was already sitting down. "Sorry we're late, You just happen to put poor Marco in the furthest tower you could." Meteora rolled her eyes as Eclipsa took her seat next to her, giving her cheek a small pinch making her turn red. "Mother please.." Star and Marck took their seats across from her before several of the guards came out and served them soup.

The conversation at the table made little sense to Marco, talks about politics, current social standings between the different kingdoms and the occasional mention of Marco. Soon curiosity got the best of him as Marco leaned over to Star who was licking through her soup bowl. "Sooo, Star, If I may ask, how exactly are Eclipsa and Meteora related to you? they hardly look anything like you or your mother.." Star raised her head from her bowl with a smile.

"Ohh! Mom! Can you tell Marco how we freed Grandma Eclipsa!?" Marco's face turned red as he slouched down a bit in his chair, not expecting Star to be so verbal about his question. Moon cleared her throat.

"Well Marco, you see after Toffee and me, gotten married, we uncovered...a rather shameful family past that we decided to make amends and set right."

Eclipsa rested her head in her hand. "Ahh yes, I remember when your mother came and freed me from that awful crystal, I was craving a snooker bar so badly, I smashed the machine apart just to get one."

She smiled as Moon brought the attention back to her. "Anyway..after we had freed her we set out to find her daughter and husband who had been wrongly imprisoned and abandoned. Afterward, we set out and rebuilt the monster castle that had been sacked hundreds of years ago and officially declared Eclipsa and her husband Globgor as King and Queen of the monster kingdom in Mewni, now they are close allies to our kingdom."

Toffee wiped his face, "And Globgor is a good friend of mine from long ago." Eclipsa let out a happy sigh "Oh my Globgor, he has the sweetest smile, and the cutest tail in all of Mewni, just like our daughter." She teased giving Meteroa a poke as she turned dark red. "Mother Please!" Eclipsa and Moon both shared a laughed as servants brought out the main course.

As they began to eat Marco, let out a small yelp, feeling something rubbing against his crotch. It wasn't too uncommon for Star to get a little "Playful" Durning meals. But that thought was short lived as he realized the foot rubbing against him couldn't be from the girl sitting beside him. Marco's face dark red he peeked up across the table seeing Eclipsa eyeing over him with a mischievous grin as she licked her lips.

Marco couldn't believe what was happening, even worse he worried what Star would do if she knew it was happening. Marco found it hard to fight back moans as he was no match for her skill as her foot slowly traced along the now stiff length of his member, almost as if she was inspecting his good.

"Everything alright Marco?" Eclipsa asked teasingly as her foot continued to rub and tease his cock. "Y..yes Mama!" Marco squeaked as Star looked over giving him a suspicious look that made Marco sweat bullets. Soon after though a small squeak escaped Eclipsa,s mouth as her cheeks blushed red before she coughed into her napkin. "S...Sorry, down the wrong pipe." She waved off Meteora and Moon's stares.

Marco didn't dare look under the table to see what was happening as Eclipsa's breaths became quicker, all the while her foot continued to tease and stroke Marco's cock as he tried his best to fight off her assault and continue his meal. It seemed like forever before he felt Eclipsa's foot clench as she quickly took a bite of food.

"MMMMMmmmmm!" She moaned capturing the gaze of the others at the table. She swallowed hard before letting out a deep sigh. "The food sure is great.." She said with a small chuckle as she panted. Star had a satisfied smirk on her face as she went back to enjoying her meal. Marco stood up feeling he needed to cool off a bit and digest what just happened.

"Please excuse me; I need to use the facilities." He muttered as Eclipsa pointed towards the door with her head down and a sloppy smile on her face. "Three rights than the fourth door on left..." She whispered before Marco set out. Marco quickly darted out of the room let out a sigh. "Geez, I guess I can see where Star gets some of her "Charm.". Still in a bit of a daze from eclipsa's teasing Marco never noticed the wrong turn he had taken as he looked around his surroundings.

The castle was built like a labyrinth as Marco tried his best to trace his steps, only to find himself even further lost in the castle. Things began to get worse as he started to see flashes of people turning corners, as he chases after them for directions only to find no one. He could hear giggling all around him and eyes like a predator ready to pounce all around him as he continued.

"Maybe I should have stayed in the dining room.." Marco thought as he began to lose the heart of finding his way back. Finally after an eternity of walking Marco spotted a young woman walking down one of the halls. "Finally! Someone!" He praised walking over to her. "Excuse me! Could you tell me how to get back to...the.." He softly put his hand on the woman's shoulder only to see it was just the head of one of the guard bots on a broom strapped to some wheels.

"What the he.." Before Marco could react the head sprayed a puff of smoke into Marco's face making him cough as he swatted it away. "What the heck is..going...on..." Before he knew what to do, Marco found his eyes growing heavy as his legs gave out and his consciousness faded. Marco remained on the edge of consciousness for some time; he could faintly remember flashes of being dragged and people chattering amongst themselves before blacking out again.

Eventually, Marco found himself coming two as he groaned, he could hear whispers all around him as his vision focused, seeing a room full of girls of all races sitting around chatting and staring at him in awe. Upon regaining his composure, Marco realized his hands were bound behind him as Marco struggled to free them.

"Ugh..my head.." before he could try and stand through the girls had formed around him. "Looks like he is coming too, girls." One of them with four arms said as the others began speaking in hushed whispers. "Where am i...and who are all of you..?" Marco muttered only to be ignored as the girl reached and lifted up his shirt. "Hmm not quite as muscular as we imagined.." Marco's face turned red as he struggled from her grip.

"He..hey! Knock it off! What the heck is going on here!?" as he tried to move away more girls moved around him reaching and running their hands over his body. "S...Stop! Th...That tickles! Please!" Marco begged as they ignored his requests, looking over him with curiosity. Many of them commenting on how adorable and cute he was squirming. "Now now girls, everybody can get their fill, this might be the only time we get a chance like this."

Marco couldn't help with all the physical contact from the girls as his hardening member began to show through his pants. The girls all gasped and Cooed with widened eyes as the four-armed princesses cautiously reached forward running her hand along its length. "Wow, its hot..and I can feel it throbbing even through his pants..".

Now all the girls had taken an interest and caressing Marco's member as they pushed each other aside to stroke it, some in the back had decided to start kissing each other as the atmosphere in the room quickly turned erotic. "Star!" Marco screamed in his head as he closed his eyes and tried to resist their touch. "This is the worst!" Marco thought, being the center of attention in a room full of now horny girls. "Marco could feel his resistance crumbling as the girls stroked faster, some beginning to undo his pants to free it from its only protection.

Just as the girls were about to tear off his now undone pants, a loud slam echoed through the room as all the girls froze like deer in headlights. Standing in the door was a familiar figure, her green eyes aglow with anger as he growled.

"Star!" Marco pleaded with sad puppy eyes. "Untie him.." She growled as one of the girls panicking moved to free his bindings. "Outside, NOW!" She ordered as Marco scrambled through the room of mostly undressed princess's, tumbling out the door behind Star before she stepped in, slamming the door behind her as Marco sat on his knees like a puppy waiting for its master.

Behind him, he could hear screams and crash as he sat in silence. A few moments in he notices seated beside him was another girl, the same embarrassed expression on her face as they both caught a peek at each other before lowering their heads. She had white fluffy hair and fur on her hands and neck and a small set of curled horns; she had a purple dress on and Marco could see little fluffy hoves for her feet. Marco couldn't help but notices down cute she was as they both sat in silence until the storm behind them quieted.

After another couple of moments, the door opened as Star stepped out. "Up, both of you." She commanded as they both gulped standing up as Star began walking with them in tow. Marco only glanced at the destruction inside the room, but from what he could make out, most the girls were groaning in pain and the four-armed one sitting with her arms crossed.

The three walked in silence down the halls before finally coming to Star's room. Star opened the door motioning them to enter as they stepped inside. Star turned and locked her door letting out a sigh. "I can't believe they would go to such lengths, good thing I found you, mister." Marco looked down embarrassed as he looked down at the floor. Star sighed standing up.

"Marco get up on the bed; you're not in trouble." Marco did just as she asked climbing onto the bed and sitting down. "As for you follow me." She commanded as the small ram girl nodded following her to the bathroom. Marco sat on the bed in silence with a slight sense of shame. Usually, a guy would love being the center of a seeming harem of a woman, but not Marco, he felt guilty that he might have hurt Star by getting into such a situation.

Minutes later Star emerged from the bathroom in her nightgown, walking over to the bed and sitting beside Marco. She reached over pulling his chin up as she planted a kiss on his lips. "Don't worry; I'm not mad at you. Frankly, I am madder at them for thinking they could pull such a stunt from under me. Thank goodness Ram Princess came and got me before things got out of hand for you."

Marco let out a massive sigh of relief as he slouched back onto the bed. "Thank goodness...I don't know what had gotten into those girls...it was like they have never seen a boy before." Star smiled resting herself on his chest as she stared up at the ceiling with him.

"That's because they haven't Marco, most of the girls here haven't seen a boy in years, Meteora has a strict "No Boy" rule about the place, she also likes to brainwash the girls into thinking if they don't act perfectly that no boy will want them."

Marco rested his hand on Star's head "Wow...well I guess that explains alot...so what about...Ram Princess? Who is she? And on that note where is she?" Marco sat up a bit looking over at the bathroom door as Star flipped over to face him. "Rammy is a...special friend of mine." Marco raised his eyebrow looking at her "Special?"

Star giggled before clearing her throat. "You see Marco, here at St O, if you don't establish yourself here, you will never stand a chance against Meteora's brainwashing. Fortunately, I only got sent here as a punishment for a month, but during that time I learned a lot of the girls trade favors to each other, on top of that some of them include helping with certain...uges, which come up."

Marco's face turned a dark shade red as Star gave him a wink confirming her meaning of things. "You mean you..and some of the girls here..." "Most of them." Star casually stated as her tail coiled around Marco's waist. "A girl like myself likes to try all of her options, though I have had the pleasure of having most the girls please me, Rammy has always been my favorite." Marco's mind raced and blood heated at the thought of Star in the throws with so many girls.

"Though...the problem is...A lot of the girls here have helped me scratch my itches...BUT, I never really quite...returned the favor. So as you imagine they were...well less than friendly about me repaying them while I am here." Marco gulped as his mind pieced together where she may be going with all of this.

"NO WAY!" Marco turned his head grabbing a pillow and covering it. Star burst out laughing as she grabbed and tossed away the pillow. "Don't worry silly, your all mine, I don't plan on sharing you with them."

Marco let out a sigh of relief "Well...then what is..Rammy? doing here with us?" Star grinned mischievously crawling up to his lips. "Well... let us say I have a "Special" Arrangement with her, though I did work out a deal to satisfy everyone...I hope you won't mind if she joins us tonight? I have missed her so much; I'm sure you won't have a problem if a cutie like her joins us would you..?" Star traced her fingers along Marco's chest as her tail tugged off his pants. As Star worked her seduction on Marco the bathroom door opened, steam slowing out as Ram Princess stepped out.

"St...Star..I...I'm all clean now.." She muttered bashfully as both Marco and Star looked their way. Star smirked feeling Marco's excitement at the sight before him as Ram Princess wore the special lingerie underwear Star had packed just for her. She slowly walked towards the bed, stopping just at the end as she lowered her head to avoid their gaze. The translucent white gown did little to hid her budding breasts as well as her white panties barely covering her womanhood.

Star grinned crawling towards her, wrapping her arms around her neck before pulling her onto the bed and into a deep kiss. Marco, heart was pounding a thousand times a minute as he sat and watched Stars mouth dominate the small sheep girl. Her adorable moans soon filled the room as Star's mouth moved across her body. Shortly after her assault, Star released the trembling girl, gently taking her fluffy hand and leading her to a waiting Marco.

Marco sat against the headboard as Star brought Ram Princess up to his now free and throbbing cock. Star smirked as Ram looked at his cock with amazement. "A..are they usually...so..big." She asked nervously as Star giggled, gently taking her hand and placing it against Marco's length.

"Let's say...Marco here is one of a kind, but don't worry, you'll love EVERY inch of him." Ram gently traced her hand along Marco's cock, all the while Marco tilted his head back, moaning at the feeling of her soft fluffy hand rubbing his cock.

"Soooo Soft.." Marco moaned out as her curiosity grew, her hand now gripping it while her other gently caressed his jewels. "That's it...Just like we practiced together." Star whispered into her ear, nibbling at her lobe as Ram now started to pump Marco's rock hard cock.

Ram let out a small gasp as she felt Star's fingers dive into her now dripping honeypot. "Don't you want a taste?" Star whispered as Ram gulped before bringing her mouth closer to Marco's tip. Marco was already crumbling at her touch, but feeling her breath against his cock made him practically melt as he moaned loudly, feeling his cock slowly get swallowed into Ram's mouth.

"Soo hot!" Marco thought as he felt Ram's tongue trace and explore along his cock. Star grinned gently resting her hand on the back of Ram's head. "Come on now; I KNOW you can take more than that.." She slowly pushed her head, forcing more and more of Marco's cock into her mouth and throat until all of Marco was resting inside her mouth.

Both Ram and Marco moaned as the sensation was too much for them both, Marco's pent-up seed bursting down Ram's throat and into her stomach as her juices squirted into her panties. Star was a bit shocked, not expecting them to both peek so quickly, but even so, she couldn't deny how horny watching this was making her.

Star reached over, gently caressing Ram's throat as she audibly gulped down the last of his seed before pulling off his cock with a lough gasp, drool covering her mouth as she panted. "Wow, you enjoyed that huh?" Star giggled as Ram gripped her shoulder. "I..Need...more..please Star." Star could see the look in her eyes, one of pure hunger and lust she was all too familiar with. Star grabbed Ram flipping her onto her back as she lifted her legs into the air.

"Well then... let's get this off shall we.." She teased moving down and gripped the side of her panties with her teeth before pulling them off, revealing her dripping womanhood and soft fluffy tail. "Now Marco, don't you think it only fair to return the favor? After all no need to rush things right?" She reached up planting a kiss on his lips before pulling him down between her legs. Marco slid his hands under her rear, giving it a soft squeeze before planting his lips to her honeypot, eagerly slurping up her nectar as his tongue darted into her folds.

Ram let out a loud gasp, her legs tightly wrapped around his head before Star pinned her to the bed, quickly capturing her lips. Ram Princess was on the verge of sanity, having never experienced such pleasures like this before, it all became too much for her to handle as she moaned loudly again into Star's mouth, who happily drank up her moans as Marco gulped down her sweet honey. Once Marco had finished his meal he moved back, taking in Ram's looks as he gently caressed her legs.

Her arms and legs were covered in soft white fluff as well as most of her chest above her breasts. Her tan skin glistened with sweat as Marco gently kissed his way along her body, moving from her legs to her stomach before slowly running his tongue along her perked nipples before capturing her breast with his mouth, looking up at her adorable face as she squealed and moaned in pleasure.

"PLEASE! GIVE ME YOUR COCK!" Ram begged before Marco pulled away from her breast, resting his cock against her stomach and fold, grinding it back and forth to lubricate it with her juices as he gauged how deep into her womb his cock would reach. "Are you ready to experience paradise" Star moaned into her ear as she reached down and spread her womanhood for Marco.

"Are..you sure Star...I mean..wont this be here first.." Ram Princess reached up gently taking his hand as she looked into his eyes. "Please, Marco I've dreamed of this for soo long.." Marco's heart skipped a beat before he gulped and positioned his tip before slowly pressing himself in, pushing past her resistance until she had taken his cock all the way to the hilt.

Both of them had their eyes rolled back and moaned at the sensation of each other's bodies. "Mmmmm do you feel his heart racing inside you?" Star moaned kissing her neck fluff before moving down to her breasts. Marco paused for a moment letting her body adjust to his large intruder before pulling himself out again, then slamming back into her making Ram gasp as her girlcum squirted out from another orgasm.

"I think I'll leave you to Marco; I'm going to enjoy this show," Star smirked sitting back as she spread her legs and began to slide her fingers into her folds. Marco started to steadily thrust his cock into Ram Princess as she moaned, reaching behind her to grip the sheets to brace herself. Ram's insides were like a raging furnace desperate to be doused by Marco's seed as he quickened his pace. Before long Marco had given up his steady rhythm for a more wild one, pounding away at her as she gasped and mumbled incoherently.

Marco reached down pulling her up and into his lap as he bounced her up and down his stiff sword, his lips meeting with his as she dug her fingers into his back and wrapped her hooves around his waist. It all felt incredible for Marco, her burning hot and tight insides, combined with her soft skin and fluffy fur; he could feel the boiling in his loins as he kissed and suckled her breast. "Gonna...cum.," Marco growled as if on instinct her body began to tighten more around his cock, sucking him in deeper. "CUM! FILL ME! BREED ME!" Ram cried out as Marco let out one last grunt, bottoming out inside her womb before his cum erupted like a raging volcano into her.

Marco could feel the small bulge in her belly as he pumped more and more of his seed into her, Ram's body milking him for all he had, not letting a drop spill from her. Once Marco had emptied himself into her he slowly pulled himself from her folds, an audible pop filled the room as he freed his cock. Ram Princess's laid with a look of bliss and stupor on her face as her tongue dangled out the side, her conciseness long gone with her many intense orgasms.

Marco, however, was not satisfied yet, he turned his gaze over to Star who enjoyed the show so much she had already soaked the spot beneath her. Marco reached over grabbing her leg and pulling the half-lizard princess to him, wasting no time in spreading her legs and pile driving himself into her. "FuCK YES! FUcK ME LikE A bEaST MaRCo!" Star moaned as her tail tightly wrapped around his waist as he lifted her legs over his shoulders, letting his cock stir up her insides with every thrust.

From here both Marco and Star let go to their more "Baser" Instincts as they fucked like animals. It would be no surprise if the whole castle could hear them as Marco pounded Star against the wall of the room. Star would even happily feast on the still unconscious Ram princess, forcing moans from her as her long tongue snaked into her folds as Marco stood above her fucking his upside down princess. After an hour of intense fucking, they both finally reached their limits as Marco pressed himself as deep into his scaley lover as he could, desperate to fill her womb with his heir as his seed flooded her.

Both of them collapsed onto the bed, the three of them sprawled out as their sexual juices stained the sheets. They managed to subconsciously pull themselves together as Marco and Star wrapped themselves around their soft fluffy bedmate, Star's tail grabbing every piece of bedding to wrap them up to keep her body hot before they off faded to sleep.

As the morning came, Star groaned, hearing a faint noise as she wiggled her head from the mass of covers and lovers she was tangled in, poking out with her messy hair. "Hey, sweetie." She poked her tail out using it to clear her eyes only to be met with Eclipsa, standing by the bed with a satisfied smile on her face. "Well seems like you had a good time last night."

Star yawned tilting her head still half asleep. "Yeah...it was great...what are you doing here?" Eclipsa giggled "Well I just wanted to warn you that your parents will be coming up and coming by in an hour, so you may want to make yourself more presentable. Also, Meteora will be doing her rounds so you should get your cute friend back to her room. I managed to cast a silence spell around your room, so it's better that they don't suspect anything."

Star groaned as she dove back into the covers to wake her lover's as Eclipsa stepped out of the room. Star couldn't help before waking them though to take a picture of Marco all snuggled up with Ram Princess; it was just too cute a site not to capture. "Hey you too, time to get up. We gotta get Rammy here back to her room." Both of them groaned snuggling closer together as Star silently squealed at how cute they were.

"Come on now.." Star slithered her way between them, freeing Ram Princess from Marco's grasp as he groaned. Star giggled getting out of the bed before picking up Ram Princess. "Come on now, let's get you back to your bedroom, and Marco you need to be showered and dressed before I get back!" Star yelled at him before as she opened a painting revealing a secret passage then stepping in and shutting it. After making her way through a few tight corridors, she pushed open another picture leading into a large room with multiple little areas and beds, all decorated to match the princess's inhabiting them.

Star tiptoed through the room as not to wake up Ram Princess's roommates, gently setting and tucking her into the bed before hearing someone clear their throat. "Well, I hope she had fun last night.." Star turned to see Arm Princess sitting on her bed in her panties with her arms crossed. "And what about the rest of us?" Star grinned reaching into her tiny purse and pulling out a magic phone before tossing it to her.

"Don't worry; I think you all will find this suitable to help keep you satisfied." Arm Princess opened the phone watching the screen before her face turned red and her jaw opened. She closed the phone clearing her throat. "I think...this will do fine, ill be sure to "Share" your payment with the others." Star grinned walking over and running her tail along Arm Princess chin. "Who knows? Earn my favor, and it might be you in that film next family visit." Star strutted off, leaving Arm Princess excited from the though and Ram Princess, curled up like a baby cuddling her pillow in place of Marco.

Once Star got back to her room Marco was sitting on the bed, half asleep with his hair a mess and his clothes mostly on backward. "Marco Marco...what am I going to do with you." She giggled before hearing a knock on the door. Star panicked quickly throwing on her dress and tossing her panties and bra into the bathroom with no time to put them on.

"Come in!" Moon opened the door surprised to see Marco in the room. "Star? What is Marco doing in here?" Star laughed "Oh he just came by to say good morning and make sure I was ready! You know how much he likes to keep to his schedule mother."

Moon smiled "Yes well he is right, you cant waste the day sleeping away Star, now come on its time for us to head back to Mewni." And with that Moon walked off down the hall as Star sighed with relief. "Phew, that was close...come on Marco, you can nap more in the carriage!" She grabbed Marco's hand before quickly running out of the room with him in tow to catch up with her mother.

As the guards were loading their luggage into the carriage, Moon and Toffee were busy chatting with Meteora as Star stood by the still barely awake Marco, who was leaning against a wall. "Well, I am so glad you had a good visit dear." Eclipsa smiled walking up to them.

"Thanks, grandma! Sorry I didn't have as much time for you this visit.." Eclipsa smirked, reaching her hand under Star's dress, sliding her fingers into her folds making Star yelp before covering her mouth.

"Well from the feel of things id say you had enough fun for the both of us. I hope you weren't too rough on your friend." She smiled pulling her fingers back before licking them off.

Star grinned "don't worry, last night will be a night she never forgets, after all, I learned from the best." Eclipsa smiled giving Star a wink before leaning over to Marco and planting a kiss on his cheek. "And thank you for taking such good care of Star. Maybe sometime we can get together for some "Family Bonding."

Star blushed before hearing a voice call out to her. "Star! Come on let's go!" Star grabbed Marco's hand running down the steps to them. "Coming! Goodbye Eclipsa! Goodby Meteora! It was great to see you!"

Once in the carriage, it began driving off as Eclipsa waved them goodbye next to Meteora. "Ahh..it's so nice to have such a wonderful family." Meteora rolled her eyes. "They are not even our family by blood.."

Eclipsa giggled. "Well that may be so, but they are still family, and who knows maybe if you get to "Know" them better you might grow as attached like me." Eclipsa began walking up the stair. "After all, I see the way you look at Toffee's ass." She commented, leaving Meteora standing with her face Dark red.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Hello Readers! I Know it has been a long time lol, but I am finally settled into my new apartment. I gotta say its so nice having a fresh start in a new home. I know the updates and my replies are a little slow, I am just really working on getting a schedule set up between work and my social life for writing. I Still got a few small loose ends I am trying to wrap up with the place, but soon I should be back to writing more regularly than not, I am shooting for at least an hour a day of writing. Also on a small note, if you are a SVFOE fan, they announced the POP's for them and boy am I excited to get them! lol.**

 **Anyway THANK YOU ALL! for your continued support through follows, reviews, or PM, it really keeps me motivated knowing people are enjoying what I am writing. On that note, if you enjoyed this chapter feel free to let me know, or let me know anything you might want to see in the future and as always ENJOY!)**

Star could barely hold her excitement as she made her way down the hall. Marco, waiting for her in front of the class didn't expect to get pounced on As Star leaped into his arms. "Marco!" Star grinned her toothy grin as her tail wagged back and forth. "I did it! I Made the team!" Marco looked at her with confusion. "Ummm what team Star?" Star chuckled "Why the cheer team of course, well actually, I'm not TECHNICALLY part of the team, but since Megan broke her arm, they are letting me replace her! Brittny said if I do good enough I might even get a spot on the team!"

Marco grunted getting back to his feet "You know Star, being on the cheer team is a lot of hard work and responsibility, not to mention you'll have to deal with Brittny alot...i hear she is not the nicest to the cheerleaders." Star waved of Marco's concern with a smile. 'Oh Marco, you worry too much! You know I always find ways to make everything I do fun and exciting! Maybe that's all the cheer team need, well and maybe a bit of magic." Star grinned chewing on the edge of her wand. Star quickly grabbed Marco by the arm pulling him close. "And of course, my future king will be there to watch me cheer right?" Star looked up with her big Green eyes as Marco blushed. "Of course."

Star grinned pulling him into a tight hug and loving kiss before the bell rang for class. "Ohhhh I can't wait!" Marco squealed before rushing in leaving Marco a bit stunned.

After school Star bolted home, running up to her room to get ready. By the time Marco had managed to catch up and get back, she was already dressed and ready. "Star? Are you in there?" Marco knocked on her door before hearing Star call. "Come in!" Marco opened the door stepping inside. "Star you know the game doesn't start for another...hour.." Marco was awestruck as he saw Star wearing her form-fitting cheer outfit.

Her long blue hair was flowing behind her as her skirt showed off her slender violet skin. Star's tail flowed comfortably behind her, giving a slight view of her rear from the spot it lifted. "Well, Marco.." Star teased spinning in place before running her hands down her sides. "How do I look." Marco stood fumbling his words as Star approached grabbing him by the hoodie before pulling him into a deep kiss. "I'll take that as an amazing." Star giggled "And if I make the team, ill get to keep the outfit, though..." Star leaned over to Maroc's ear. "I may just hold onto it for you." She teased nibbling his ear making Marco's legs weak before she moved back.

"Marco your so adorable." Star grinned as Marco turned beet red. Star quickly grabbed his hand "Come on! I want to get the game early to practice!" With that, she rushed out of the house with Marco in tow as they made their way back to the school.

After a kiss on the cheek, Star left Marco as she headed towards the girl's locker room, and he made his way to the football field. After finding a nice spot, Marco patiently waited for the game to start. Once both teams took to the field, the cheerleaders came rushing out. Marco could see Star, massive grin on her face and bouncing in place with excitement. At first, Marco was pretty surprised at how routine their cheering was, more so that Star was just going along with it. Though Marco clearly could tell who most people were watching.

With Star's tail in the way her outfit was a little more "Revealing" than the other girls. He could hear all sorts of whispers about him and Star, even a cat call from Janna as they flipped and did cheers. Even some of the players seemed to notice, though he guessed it worked out since their team managed to pull ahead somehow. Of course, Marco was a little conflicted about the entire game oggling his fiance but if Star was happy cheering that really was all that mattered to him. Once halftime hit though...Star pulled out her wand. More curious was where Star was hiding her wand in a skirt with no pockets, but Marco knew what that meant as he curled up before closing his hoodie tight.

Then the screaming started, at first from the other cheerleaders before soon Marco could hear the whole field screaming and running with terror, roars echoed out as what sounded like a tornado blowing through filled the field. Marco, sitting ever so still after what seemed like an eternity of time, opened his hoodie. The field was totaled, large hamsters roamed and grazed where the players once where, the ground torn and cracked. Most of the people had fled but the other cheerleaders, people were tossed around and gathering themselves. At the bottom of the bleachers stood Star, a somewhat worried look on her face as she looked around at the magic that got out of hand.

It was pretty safe to say that the game was over. However, their team did still have the most points so, Marco took it as a win. He stepped down going to Star as she leaped into his arms. "Marco! I'm so sorry! I didn't think the hamsters would go wild! I just wanted to put on a good halftime show.." Marco chuckled. "Well, this has been more exciting than any other game I've been too." Star sniffled wiping her forming tears in her big pleading eyes. 'Really..?" Marco nodded as a few other people chuckled and agreed. "Come on Star, let's get you changed and home." With that, they both made their way into the school.

Once they reached the door to the girl's locker room, Marco waited outside as Star went in to change. After a bit of time passed though there was no sign of Star, even as the other cheerleaders walked out and left. Marco was beginning to worry as he looked around making sure nobody would see him and "Misunderstand" The circumstances as he crept into the locker room. "Star!?" Marco whispered as he quietly made his way through. As he stepped out to where the lockers and benches where he gulped as he saw Star, laying on her side with a grin on her face, her shirt lifted revealing her supple and perky breast as her tail revealed her panties had been tossed aside.

"Marco...you naughty pervert, sneaking into the girl's locker room for a peek." Marco sighed softly "You planned this didn't you.." Star jumped too her feet, strutting over before grabbing him by the hoodie. "Mmmaaayyybee." She teased as her tail coiled around his leg and her hands reached down to Marco's zipper. "Star!? What if someone comes in here!" Marco nervously looked around the room as Star began pulling down his pants. "Relax Marco; I made sure everyone went home before me...besides.." Marco let out a moan as his legs trembled and Star ran her long tongue along the length of his cock.

"I would say you're enjoying this more than you let on." Marco blushed before mumbling. "Not fair.." Star grinned before slowly taking Marco's tip into her lip's as one hand reached between her panties and the other gently cupped her breast. Soon Star had swallowed down most of Marco's cock, her tongue running along it in her mouth as Marco moaned. Soon it was too much for Marco's poor legs as she fell down onto one of the benches.

Star moved her hand from her breast and up Marco's chest as she continued to pleasure his cock, quickly taking it deep into her throat now as her tail gripped the back of his hoodie, tugging it off of him before tossing it aside. "S...Star..I..cant last much longer.." Marco moaned as Star giggled before doubling her efforts, gently caressing his balls as she bobbed her head back and forth on his cock. "C..Cumming!" Marco moaned as Star's eye's widened in surprise as Marco's thick cum began to spurt from his cock.

Star continued, moving her lip's back and forth as she made sure not to spill a single drop. Once Marco finished she pulled back letting out a small chuckled before loudly gulping down his seed then letting out a relieved gasp. "Mmmmm I'm glad the outfit got you so worked up...and I see little Diaz still wants more." She pointed to Marco's still rock hard cock as Marco panted softly.

"Dont...call...it..that.." Star grinned, standing to her feet and pulling Marco to his, her tail resting on his shoulders as she ran her hands through his hair. "Now Marco...what say we do a little...post-game stretching.." As Star moved her lips to his a loud crash startled both of them, followed by footsteps heading towards the two. "Crap! Someone is he..!" Marco grunted as Star's tail tightly coiled around his mouth, in a panic she grabbed Marco pulling him into one of the lockers, keeping him behind her as she peered out the small slits in the door.

After a few moments, Andrea and Sabrina came poking around the corner, both of them looking around suspiciously. "Strange...I thought I heard someone.." Andrea commented as Sabrina Stopped in her tracks. "Look!" She gasped as they both spotted Marco's hoodie that Star tossed aside. "Star? What's going on?" Marco mumbled from behind her as his face was stuck in her long flowing blue hair. "Shhhh" Star whispered as the girls reached down and picked it up. "This is Marco's hoodie!" Sabrina gasped looking at Andrea. "Do you know what this means?" The girls looked at each other as Star gulped.

"Star must have left it!" they both grinned as Star's face turned from fear to confusion. "How lucky are we! I hope she doesn't come back for it soon." Andrea commented on setting down a small bag. "Y..yeah..." Sabrina mumbled as Andrea opened up her bag. "Well, we better take advantage while we can." She grinned giving Sabrina a wink as she blushed, the two girls then began undressing. "Oh my gosh! What are they doing?" Star thought to herself, before letting out a small squeak as she felt Marco's still Stiff member prodding between her legs.

"Did you hear something?" Sabrina looked around in a worried panic as Andrea walked over to here, both of them now standing nude. "Relax..." Andrea smiled before pulling Sabrina close and pressing her lips to hers. Star's eye's widened realizing what was about to transpire as the two girls began kissing feverishly laying down on the large benches as they caressed each other's form. After a long tongue locked minute, they released each other's lips with a gasp. "Did...did you bring..it?" Sabrina whimpered as Andrea grinned. "Of course!" She reached into her back pulling out a long hot pink double sided dildo. "Mmmm Marco." Sabrina purred as Star gasped.

: Oh my gosh! This can't be happening! Are they really fantasizing about Marco?" Star thought to herself as Marco sturred again. "Star!? What's going on!" Marco whispered struggling to get free. Star didn't even realize that her hand had traveled down between her legs, unable to deny how hot this was. How could she resist watching two girls pleasure themselves fantasizing about her fiance." Star's tail moved to cover Marco's mouth as Star adjusted herself, letting Marco's cock slide between her legs as they two girls began to lick along the dildo. "Mmmm just imagine... I bet the real thing doesn't even compare." Andrea cooed as Sabrina moaned. "I bet its amazing..."

Star couldn't help but agree with them both. "More than you can imagine." She thought to herself. "Mmmm and we got his hoodie too...how lucky.." Both girls pressed their faces to it taking in a big wif before letting out happy sighs. "Ohhh I wish..that Star didn't take him already...I doubt she even knew how many girls here crush on him..."Sabrina sighed as Andrea giggled leaning over and pushing her back onto her back. "Well...some more than others.." She pressed her lips to Sabrina's before positioning the dildo against their folds before slowly lowering herself onto it as she pushed it into Sabrina. Both girls moaned in pleasure as their bodies trembled. "Mmmm so good.." Andrea moaned before pressing her lips to Sabrina's soft breasts. "A..ahh! M..Marco!" Sabrina moaned, running her hands through Andrea's dark hair.

Meanwhile, Star was soaking wet as she began rocking herself back and forth on Marco's cock, unable to resist the show in front of her any longer as Marco moaned into her tail that was covering his mouth. Star was dripping with excitement, watching the two pleasure themselves to her man, not only that but just inches from them both. "It was a good thing Marco couldn't see this" Star thought to herself as she continued moving against his stiff cock. Meanwhile, Andrea was moving her hips up and down the two girls were locked in a deep kiss.

The two broke from their kiss, before propping themselves up as they ground they stuffed womanhoods together. "Mmm Yes, harder Harder!" Andrea moaned as Sabrina rocked her hips in sync with her's, both of them taking Marco's hoody by the arm before pressing it to their noses. "Mmm So..good." Sabrina moaned Both of them moving in sync as they slid back and forth against the dildo. "Oh, Andrea I..Im close.." Sabrina moaned as Andrea pulled her close, letting every inch of the dildo rest inside them as they rocked their pussies together. "Mmm Me..too..sabrina." Andrea moaned.

Star watching on was biting her lip, trying to contain her moans as she now rapidly rocked herself back and forth on Marco's cock. If not for her tail they could hear Marco's moans from behind her. She could feel his stiff cock throbbing inside her, she could feel Marco was close to release too, but she needed to wait. After all, she wanted these two to get the full experience and what better way than letting Marco cum with them. As the girls moved faster so did Star until both girls finally moaned out, arching their backs as hey took every inch inside them, Star could see their love juices squirting out as she bit her lip, holding back her own mown as she came all over Marco's cock, feeling it throb as it painted her womb with his seed.

After a minute or two of kissing Andrea moved back, pulling the dildo out before pulling it out of Sabrina, both girls smiling before slowly taking it into their mouths. Star's eyes widened with amazement as they both took about eight inches each before coming together with a kiss. "Holy shit these girls really want cock.." Star thought to herself as they both pulled back. "There, all clean." Andrea winked at Sabrina as her face turned dark red. "Yeah..but..now we need to..shower off.." Andrea smiled standing up, nearly falling over before regaining her balance.

"Yeah...and but I'm sure you won't mind." She reached down pulling Sabrina up before smacking her butt. "Better get in there, after all, I need to make sure to clean "Everywhere." As both girls walked over to the shower area Star had lost her self-control, now that there was no risk of being caught anymore. She turned around, pulling Marco into a tight make out session as the once regular locker turned into a sweat and sex filled sauna. Star with her finesse and tail stripped off what remained of Marco's clothes as she let him slide back into her.

Marco's hands traveled down, getting a nice grip of stars soft rear as she helped move her up and down on his member, his mouth working its way up her neck as he softly nibbled on her sensitive skin. "Harder Marco, dont..stop...so...good." Star moaned wrapping her arms around Marco as she moved faster. Marco, happy to oblige propped her up more against the door before slamming up, causing Star to bite down on his should, holding back her great moan from her orgasm. Star could hear from the showers moans from the two "Enjoying" their shower together. "Star..i'm getting...close..again." Marco grunted as he thrust faster, Lifting Star against the locker door as she pulled him to her lips. After another powerful thrust, both of them moaned out as Marco's seed filled Star's royal bedroom, both of their juices dripping down as they both embraced each other tightly.

As Andrea and Sabrina finished, they walked back over to the locker's, folding Marco's hoddie and setting down before getting dressed. "That was great, I needed that sooo badly, especially with how much Brittny has been riding us." Andrea sighed relieved as Sabrina slipped on her shoes. "Yeah..but..I...I wish we could have the real thing.." Andrea smiled helping Sabrina up before pulling her into a kiss. "Don't worry, who knows maybe Star is into sharing?" Sabrina blushed before the two headed for the exit and left. As the door to the locker room closed, Marco burst from the locker where the two were hiding, moaning in relief of being out of the now oven like locker, feeling the cool air against his skin.

Star popped out behind him, grin on her face and Star's in her eyes as she quickly shut the locker behind them. "I feel so AMAZING!" Star squealed as she pulled Marco into a hug. "I am DEFINITELY keeping my cheer outfit now!" Marco smiled stagging to his feet. "Well, this certainly was an experience, but what was all that noise outside the locker?" Star chuckled, Oh that! just some ummm cheer...practice, going on." She grinned, separating bullets as Marco looked at her curiously. "I see...well its a good thing we didn't get caught."

Marco looked over, seeing his hoody. "My hoody!" He smiled picking it up and sliding it on. He paused for a moment before giving the sleeve a wif. "Smell's kinda funny." Star laughed grabbing Marco by the shoulder and leading him out. "Oh, it's nothing! Just that...locker room smell is all." She laughed as they both left and made their way home.

 **The Next Day**

Star walked into the locker room where the cheerleaders were all gathered, wrapped around her waist was one of Marco's hoodies as she walked over to the group. "Sooooo!" She smiled bouncing in place with anticipation as Brittny looked her over. "Ummm..no...i decided to cut you from the cheer team, your too...weird...and your magic like totally ruined the game, so ill need your outfit back," Star smirked turning around faking disappointment. "Oh...but I lost the outfit already..so I guess I can't give it back."

Brittny scoffed. "Well, you'll have to pay for the replacement." Star laughed "Marco's got plenty of money, anyway.." She turned to see Andrea and Sabrina sitting a few feet away as she walked over to the two. Both of them smiled at Star though she could see Sabrina sweating bullets and her face blushed red. "So did you guys have fun with your post game "Practice?" Star leaned in giving them both a grin as now Andrea's face turned dark red.

"I dont..know what you mean.." Star giggled as behind them Brittny opened her locker before holding her nose. "EWWWW! Why does my locker smell like sweat and sex! Disgusting! It's even on the floor! I'm going to the principle!" With that, Brittny stormed out of the locker room. Both Andrea and Sabrina were like statues until Sabrina finally fainted falling over onto the floor as Star began to laugh. "Don't worry" She smirked unwrapping Marco's hoodie and tossing it to them before starting to make her way out of the locker room.

"And to answer your question." She stopped for a moment before turning around to face the two and the other girls. "I don't mind sharing." She smiled sticking her tongue out before leaving.


	8. A Typical Day

**(Hello Readers! I know it has been a LOOONNNGGG time since I have updated anything, so I doubt many readers will read this lol. But since my work and personal life have kinda stabilized a bit I'm gonna try and get back into writing during some of my free time if I can. I know I have a few stories people want updating that I will try and get too but for now, I also wanted to get your opinions on another story idea I have. Of course, I have a few already with some certain characters from late in the last season but I had the idea with the whole Multiverse thing in the show for a series of small once-shot chapters with Marco and Star (Maybe more) involving various Monster girl versions of her. If you think that might be somthing you would be interested in reading let me know! And as always if you like this chapter please feel free to drop a review, those really are what keep me motivated to write and let me know people actually read my stories lol and of course as always ENJOY!)**

Marco stretched out as the light from his window crept along his face. Letting out a yawn Marco's hand traveled down along a familiar form as his hand soft gripped the soft flesh it caressed. Rubbing his eye with his free hand, he saw Star nuzzled happily against his chest, A happy and toothy grin across her face as she snored softly. Marco glanced around the room quickly before looking over at his clock. Thankfully today was Saturday else they would have been late for school, but still, as much as Marco was sure Star wouldn't mind, he preferred not to spend the whole day cuddling in bed. With delicate and precise movements, Marco slowly moved his hand downward, gently caressing along the base of Star's tail, causing her to let out a purr as her grip loosened on Marco. Marco took this chance quickly sliding himself free before replacing where he was with a pillow before Star tightly wrapped around it nuzzling happily against it. Marco let out a sigh of relief as he quietly exited the room.

Marco walked down the hall from his bedroom; he could hear his father humming in the living room and could smell his mother working on breakfast as he opened the door to the bathroom. Once inside, Marco slid off his pajama's turning on the water so the shower could warm up. Letting out another yawn, Marco sat down on the toilet as he rubbed the crust from his eyes again before sitting up and feeling the water in the shower. "Just perfect," he said with a smile before sliding in, letting the water caress his skin as he sighed in relief. Marco reached over squirting some of his shampoos onto his hand before happily rubbing it into his hair, humming his favorite love sentence song.

As Marco began to move downward in his cleaning, a shiver slid down his spine, as if a pair of eyes were watching him. He tried to look through the foggy screen of the shower door, scanning the room left to right. "S...Star..?" Marco called hearing no response as he pulled the door open, looking around the bathroom to see nobody there at all. "Hmmm..." Marco thought to himself as he closed the door, returning to his shower as the shadowy figure began to from outside the shower door. As the shadow grew more and more, Marco could start to feel an ominous presence, but before he could react, looking over at the door, it was too late.

As Angie cooked in the kitchen, she could hear Marco's scream echo through the house, stopping just for a moment before giggling to herself and going right back to cooking. Marco gasped and moaned as he struggled in his assailant's grasp. Behind him Star's toothy grin as she sank her teeth lightly into his neck. "That was very naughty of you, Marco, thinking you could pawn off your pillow on me for cuddling. Trying to get your shower in without me.." Marco felt his knees go weak as he let out soft moans. "B...But I was so quiet..how did AH!"

Star's tail reached around softly coiling around Marco's now stiff cock as Star giggled. "Your pillow doesn't let out little moans when I nibble it." She teased as Marco blushed darkly. Before Marco knew it, Star had quickly slid herself around him, pressing her self against the wall as her tail lifted slightly, before leading Marco by the cock to her waiting womanhood. "You know I like my morning ahhh!" Star moaned out, feeling Marco's cock push deep into her folds, pressing against her Septarian womb. Marco moaned with her as his hands slid down, gently gripper her soft, cute booty as his hips began moving on instinct, back and forth as their skin made a satisfying slap with each thrust.

This kind of thing wasn't uncommon for Marco in the morning; in fact, he hasn't been able to slip from the bedroom unnoticed once. And with Star being in the mood as much as she was in the morning, it didn't take long before both of them had already reached their limits. Star, letting out a moan as her tail tightly wrapped around Marco's waist, pulling him as deep as he would go into her before her wall tightened around his cock. Marco, in turn, gave her rear a squeeze as he didn't hold back a bit, feeling her hot and tight insides tighten sending him over the edge as thick ropes of his cum coated the inside of her womb. After a sigh of relief from the both of them, Star found herself sitting on her small stool in the shower, Marco behind her scrubbing her down with soap as she hummed happily.

"Ahhh, Morning sex is the best. I can't think of a better way to start the day. Well aside from you washing my back and tail, you have no idea how hard it is to get back there." Star giggled and teased before Marco dumped water over her head, catching her by surprise as the suds washed off her. "It wouldn't be so hard if you didn't get yourself so dirty rummaging around town." Marco poured water onto himself before turning the water off and reaching for a towel, "I can't help it." Star pouted giving Marco an adorable face. "Septarians are naturally curious." She whimpered before Marco cover her face in a towel causing her to let out muffled grunts and groanes as he began drying her face, before working down her body.

"Well, today you need to work on your magic like your mother asked, she has been pressing pretty hard to see some improvement." Star let out a sigh before letting out a small squeak as Marco dried off around the base of her tail. "S...Sorry!" Marco blushed deeply as she giggled. "Its fine Marco, you know the base of my tail is sensitive." Star laughed as Marco began drying off, Star flicked her hair back and forth, throwing water everywhere as her now messy hair was all over the place. She looked over, seeing Marco covered in water again as she tried to hold back her laugh. Once they were both dried and went to brush their teeth Star bolted from the bathroom, sliding down the handrail of the stairs down to the living room where Mr. Diaz was.

"Good morning, Star!" He said with a cheer as she grinned. "Morning Mr. Diaz!" She flipped past him, landing in the kitchen where Angie was setting out breakfast. "Good morning dear." She said with a smile as Star grinned giving her a tight hug. "good morning, Mrs. Diaz!" Breakfast smells amazing!" Star jumped into her seat, bouncing in place as she anxiously awaited her food. "Now dear, remember, you have to wait for Marco to get here, it's not fair you eat before him after wearing him out so early." Angie gave Star a wink before setting food at Marco's spot. "Awww...ok." Star pouted, Staring down at her delicious stack of pancakes. After another Minuet Marco came walking in holding a pink hairbrush. "Star! You know I need to comb all the knots out of your hair!" Angie giggled, walking over to the sink. "In a bit, Marco! Let's eat! I'm Starrrrving." Star moaned as Marco sighed, walking over and sitting down at the table.

It took only a few short minutes for the food in front of Star to be devoured. Afterward, she sat with a satisfied smile as she rubbed her now fully stomach. "Ahhh...you cooking the best Mrs. Diaz" Star cooed as Angie giggled. I'm so happy you enjoy, you know Marco gets a lot of his cooking skills from helping me in the kitchen my little Jr Chief" She teased giving Marco's cheek a pinch as he blushed. "Mom.." Marco groaned embarrassed as his cheeks turned red. Star grinned scooting her chair closer to Marco. "Don't forget something." She smiled, closing her eyes and leaning her messy wad of hair towards Marco as he rolled his eyes, taking the hairbrush from the table and running it through Star's hair. Star couldn't help but let out a soft moan; the feeling of having Marco comb her hair just felt too good. Marco continued for a bit, juggling his food and Star's hair until both his plate was clean and her hair was straight and flowing. "Perfect!" Star said, jumping up. "So Marco, if I'm working on my magic today then what are your plans?" Before Marco could answer, Angie butted in picking up the plate in front of him. "My little man here is going to be helping around the house. Your father has been working so hard lately at work that I told him Marco would take care of the housework so he could enjoy some relaxation.

Marco looked up with a smile as Angie kissed him on the head. "Your Mom also wants me to continue studying more about Mewnie, Particularly your septarian heritage and ancestors. She said it would help a lot with your father warming up more too me." Star giggled holding her cheeks, "Oh PaPa, you act so tough on Marco, but I know better." She smiled before jumping up out of her seat. "All right then! If you need me, Marco, I will be in my room trying out some new spells." Marco nodded as Star bolted up the stairs. Marco finished up his meal before helping his mother finish the dishes. Afterward, she rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek before he began his housework. Starting with the downstairs he vacuumed and dusted, his mother doing small bits of work around him while low periodic rumbling rocked the house from Star's spell practicing, once Marco had finished downstairs he made his way upstairs, vacuuming and dusting his room before working on cleaning the bathroom. Once he had finished all but Star's room, Marco decided to save that for last as he made his way outside to begin yard work.

Star sighed as she plopped onto her bed; many scorch marks riddled her room as she buried her head into her pillow. Outside she could hear Marco mowing the lawn in the back yard as she rolled over. "I can't make any real progress...I've been reading the spells correctly...just...ugg." Star sighed as she knawed on her wand. I wonder how Marco is doing...probably all hot...and sweaty..out there in the heat..." Star slid down the railing before leaping on all fours towards the back door as she slid the sliding door to the side before jumping into one of the empty patio chairs. Marco had only about a third of the backyard left as he pushed the mower along. Star rested her head in her hands as she grinned, gawking over her lover as he worked. Marco continued never minding her as he focused on completing the task at hand. With one last quick push, the last strip of tall grass vanished under the mower as he wiped the sweat dripping from his brow. "And done, phew glad that's over, that should be all the yard work for the day," Marco commented, looking at the setting sun. After a small moment, Marco noticed Star waiving frantically with a grin towards him. Marco made his way over to the seats where Star was waiting for him.

"Hey, Star," Marco smiled as she licked her lips. "Well, it looks like someone has been hard at work." She purred, seeing his tanned skin glistening with sweat. "Well, you know.." Marco laughed embarrassed as Star giggled. As Star opened her mouth, a familiar voice rang out over the yard, "Star Butterfly!" It cried out as a man in nothing, but a loincloth hopped up on top of the fence. His long blond beard and hair waving in the small breeze. "I have come for the wand! And I won't take no for an answer this time!" He leaped down as other knights hopped over the fence behind him. "Um, Star is he a friend of yours?" Marco inquired as Star rolled her eyes. "That's River..my mothers once boyfriend. He and Mom use to be close until the monster and Mewmen declared peace. Then his hatred for Monsters drove them apart while she and Dad became close." Marco looked over at the small non-imposing man before looking back at Star. "Wow, he seems a little...smaller than life." Star leaped from her chair; wand ready "Don't let his size fool you, he is quite the fighter and so is the Johansen clan that he comes from. "Rivers laugh bellowed, That's right Star, and once I have your wand, I can give it to a true queen and put your monsters back in your place and take back our home. Marco looked to Star "So you have a monster who wants to rule your world And a mewman who wants to rule your world fighting over your wand?" Star grinned, I know, right? Never a dull moment." River leaped on top of the shoulders of one of the guards.

"Enough chit chat! Men Attack!" River commanded as his soldiers ran across the yard. Star already revving for a fight leaped towards the knights readying her wand. "Cupcake blast!" Star chanted as one of the knights, was blasted away by the spell. As two of the knights tried to surround her, Marco quickly jumped into the fray, kicking one across the face before throwing the over one away into another unsuspecting knight. "No fair! River shouted, "You were supposed to be too tired to help! I had planned this perfectly!" River leaped off the knight's shoulders at them both before Star aimed her wand towards him. "No, not the beard!" he braced "Syrup tsunami shockwave!" Star cried as an explosion of syrup blasted from the wand, cover the yard and most of the neighbors as the guards groaned, all stuck to various objects or each other. Marco, having just karate kicked one of the knights in the stomach, looked out in awe at the sticky power of her new spell. "Wow, Star...i didn't think you had a spell like that.." Marco commented semi softly kicking another knight in the head that was reaching for her legs. "Me neither." She grinned, "Tho..i guess I found out a much better way to practice my magic, beating up these losers." She giggled as River groaned out." You knights are worthless!" He desperately tried to pull himself from the fence before breaking off the wood stuck to his back. River reached into his beard, pulling out scissors before tearing a portal. "You win this time Star Butterfly!" he chated as his knights one by one staggered their way into the portal.

Once the knights had fled, Marco looked around the yard at all the sticky syrup covering everything. "Well...I guess I know what ill be doing tommrow.." Marco chuckled, before being caught off guard as Star pounced on him, locking her lips with his for a deep dominating kiss. "S...Star!?" Marco said in surprise as she looked at him with eyes like a predator ready to kill their prey. "Sorry, Marco...but that fight really got my blood pumping, and seeing you kick butt with that body of yours I just.." She sprung to her feet, easily slinging Marco over her shoulders as she quickly made her way back inside. As Star stepped through the back door, Angie was there to greet her with a smile. "Star dear I made you and Marco some...refreshments..." She could see the fire burning in Star's eyes as she walked past her making her way upstairs with a dumbfounded Marco over her shoulders. "Ahh to be so young.." Angie cooed as Ralph walked up behind her, sweeping her off her feet and into his arms. "Mmmm you have not aged one day to me my sweet la Flor." He cooed as Angie blushed and giggled before kissing him.

Star kicked open the door to her room, stepping inside before after slamming the door closed behind her. She tossed Marco onto the floor, both not wanting to wait any longer nor sully her bed as she was swift to toss aside any article of clothing she was wearing. Before Marco could even gather a shred of himself, she was already upon him, her desire dripping down her leg. "W..Wait! Time out! Let me get my clothes off first! I've already lost a lot of them from you tearing them off me!" Marco stuttered as Star paused only for a small moment. "Three seconds." She said, or more like commanded as Marco gulped, tossing his clothes as fast as his body would let him. Once his clothes had been safely thrown away, Star pushed him back down against the floor, standing above her lover as her tail swayed back and forth. "Eat" She commanded in a seductive and hungering voice as she lowered her honeypot to Marco's face, moving herself to take his already hard member into her own mouth to please, she had him trained well, his body knowing already what she hungered for. Star's lips waisted no time moving over the tip of Marco's cock, slowly taking in more and more of his manhood as her hands gently moved to cup his balls. Marco moaned, moving himself to her waiting bounty as his tongue made quick work to trace along her inner wall's as he too began enjoying he dripping flower.

Marco could feel Star moan as his tongue flicked her delicate clit back and forth. Soon it was too much for Star as she laid panting, gently pumping Marco's cock as she moaned, feeling already so close to release. Being the neat freak and perfectionist Marco was it only made sense that he apply the same to satisfy his lover. Marco could feel Star's legs tighten around his head as a flush of her juices met his tongue, happily slurping it up to Marco couldn't help but slightly whimper as Star rose to her feet off him, moving to straddle his still stiff cock. "I..cant wait...need..this cock..inside!" Star impaled herself on Marco's cock, throwing her head back as the force of his tip slamming into her womb was enough for her to ride into yet another orgasm. Marco moaned out in delight, feeling her already tight body tighten more around his cock as she orgasmed. Even being lost in her orgasm as she was Star's hips began to move, rocking herself up and down Marco's cock as her hands braced against his chest.

Star's tail slithered up to Marco's neck, gently wrapping around it as Marco looked over, giving the tip of her tail a soft kiss. Marco could feel a pleasurable shiver flow all the way from her tip and through Star's body as she moaned out. "Yes Marco, yes, your cock feels so amazing! After fight sex is the best!" Star moaned laying her head down against Marco's chest. Marco's hands moved down, giving Star's ass a tight squeeze as she pounded herself on Marco's cock. "Fuck, FUCK!" She moaned as her tongue slithered along Marco's skin, soon after her teeth softly sank into his neck, marking Marco as she loved to do before moving to his lips.

Star..gonna...cum" Marco grunted as he began thrusting himself upward into Star's folds, the sound of their hips slapping together filling the room as his pace quickened. "Do it! Paint my insides! Claim them..as yours!" Star moaned as she moved in sync with him, desperate to bring him to his much wanted to release. With one last hard slam, Marco's cock blasted her womb with his hot white cum. "Star's eyes rolled back, finally feeling the hot warmth she yearned for fill her up. Throb after throb she could feel Maroc's seed fill her baby chamber, desperate to fill her with an heir.

Finally spent Marco laid back, panting as Star rested across his chest, savoring the soft glow of there sex for a few moments before he knew he would have to clean up. After a couple of minutes, Star let out a yawn and a stretch as Marco crawled out from under her. "Nooooooo" Star groaned before letting out a squeak as Marco picked her up. "come on, now you need to clean up, you're covered in sex and syrup." Star happily wrapped her arms around Maroc's neck, planting a wet kiss on his cheek. "My gallant prince." She teased as Marco carried her to the bathroom, running a hot bath for her before setting her in it to clean off and soak. Taking advantage of the time, Marco decided to get his last chore for the day done.

As he made his way back to Star's room, Angie came out of her room, a cheerful smile across her face as she tightened the robe around her. "Well someone sounded busy" She teased as Marco's face turned bright red. "M..mom..." She giggled, pulling Marco into a hug as she kissed his cheek. "It's all right, dear, its normal for kids your age to have such a healthy drive. You should have seen your father back in our younger days, though he hasn't lost a bit of that drive himself." She cooed blushing as she giggled to herself. "Yeah...well, I hope it's not a bother for you both, I'm gonna go finish cleaning Star's room. Marco moved from his mother's hug, making his way back down the hall. "All right dear, I'll go get dinner ready!" His Mom smiled as a voice rang from her bedroom. "And I'll make sure to save room for dessert!" Angie giggled before going downstairs herself.

After dusting and vacuuming, (And a small bit of moping), Marco finished making Star's bed as she walked into the room. Towle wrapped around her as she let out a happy sigh. "ahhh, hot baths are the best." She smiled, walking over and plopping her butt onto her bed. Marco walked over, setting down a set of her pajamas as she smiled. "Oh Marco, you're always on top of things." Star giggled before tossing away her towel and slithering herself into her pajamas. After a lovely meal with Marco's parents, Star and Marco made their way to Star's room. After the fight with River and all the housework, Marco was pretty exhausted. Usually, Star would be in the mood for some "Desert" After dinner, but tonight she could tell Marco was a little worn out. As Marco slid himself under the covers of her bed, his small stuffed bunny in hand, Star slithered her way under the covers and along with him. After turning off the lamp by her bed with her tail Star nuzzled herself against Marco's chest, her tail coiling around his waist as Marco smiled, nuzzling into her hair giving her a kiss goodnight as he pulled the covers over them. Though a bit more exciting than usual, for Marco, this was just another great day with his amazing princess.


End file.
